The Zangetsu War
by Kagekatsu
Summary: Feudal Japan AU. As the land bleeds admist the war for the ultimate sword. A time will come when one stands to banish the demons of Chaos. This is his story.
1. The Catalyst

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Officially, this is the first fanfic that the Shogun has written and he hopes this will go well.

It is an AU fic with the background based on the Sengoku Period, albeit with a few differences.

This is my first fic so to all flamers, desist from flaming or I shall send Mayuri to hunt you down and perform very painful experiments involving the Barney song.

I will allow constructive criticism so I can better direct my story

Anyways with these words

The Curtain now Rises

* * *

_Now we disappear_

_Well, what must we think of it?_

_From the sky we came,_ _Now we may go back again_

_That's at least one point of view._

Hojo Ujimasa

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Catalyst**

* * *

War, Chaos, Suffering, Death.

These words are the calamaties that now plague Japan, bandits attack weak villagers robbing them of their livelihood, massive earthquakes and disastrous floods highlight the darkness that is stalking the land, famine grips the people in a position of deprivity and misery, and the Emperor watches helplessly, as rival clans, eager to expand their power, wage bloody war against one another.

But what is the reason behind all this? What could bring men to betray bonds of brotherhood and friendship? To make their own land bleed?

The answer; from the birth of time, men waged war in the endless struggle for the ultimate weapon.

Zangetsu, The Sword of Salvation and Destruction

For those who seek good in the world, Zangetsu is the key to peace and prosperity, the hearld of a golden age, for those who seek power for themselves, the sword is a unstoppable force of death to one's enemies, but at the cost of one's morality.

Such was the power of Zangetsu that samurai fought bitterly for its possesion, for it has the power to bring Harmony to the world, and condemn it to eternal Damnation.

In times like these the common people looked for a savior, a hero who would banish the demons of chaos.

Fifteen years ago, two powerful samurai, swore to end the wars being fought over the sword and fought together to find the legendary blade and restore peace.

Their names; Kurosaki Isshin and Aizen Sosuke.

As the best of friends they both had dreams of ending the chaos and to build the foundation of The Golden Age, forming an alliance with the Shiba and Kuchiki clans as well as the monks of the Temple of Quincy, they built a powerful army that won battle after battle subjagating the feuding clans, Aizen and Isshin became admired throughout Japan as the Heroes of Salvation, until in time they gained possession of Zangetsu.

And the friendship that was forged by fire, ended in blood.

The two argued over the purpose of Zangetsu, Isshin said that the sword's power is what drives men to madness and thus the sword must be destroyed. Aizen thought different, he believed that Zangetsu _was _the key to maintaning peace, the falling out between the two men, would erupt into armed conflict in Kyoto.

Their numbers few, the Kurosaki army fought desparately in the city streets, but Aizen, who had placed the Emperor hostage, turned the Court's support against Isshin and his army.

Forced to abandon the Capital, Isshin sent his family to safety at Karakura and prepared to make a stand at Rukongai.

And at the same time, taking the Sword of Zangetsu with him.

* * *

**December 16, 1582, Rukongai Castle, Kyoto.**

Rukongai, one of the most formidible castles around the Capital, it was a checkpoint to the main roads of the eastern provinces. When the war between Isshin and Aizen began, Isshin had made the castle his headquarters, in response Aizen sent his most trusted general, the infamous Ichimaru Gin to lay siege to the fortress and take Isshin's head.

For four months the defenses of the castle were slowly chipped away, until only the inner walls remained.

* * *

"Here they come again!"

"Hurry up and form ranks! Spears in front, Archers behind!"

A scene of confusion laid out in the castle, as Kurosaki samurai steeled themselves for the next assault. Inside two samurai galloped on horseback, rallying the soldiers to stand, one was wearing the armor of a Daimyo with the Kanji symbol for "Guardian" on its back, as he was waving his war fan to form up the ranks, the other wore a suit of battle scared armor, his helmet pushing the blond locks hiding his eyes as he carried a red spear with the character "Benihime" etched on the blade.

"Kurosaki-Sama!" an attendant knelt before the two men "The walls and the front gate are beginning to break apart, and our arquebusiers are running out of ammunution!"

"Arm them with any weapons you can find and send them to back up the spearmen!" ordered Isshin, "Hai!"

"Isshin!" the voice of Urahara Kisuke, Isshin's second-in-command "Got some bad news, apperently the Bount Sect has decided to hitch with the Sosuke, their monks are now reinforcing his army."

"And just when I thought things couldn't get worse," lamented Isshin "Any news from Lord Kuchiki?"

"Well, Kuchiki-sama is mobilizing his forces in Gifu, but they won't get here for another week."

"Damn!" cursed Isshin "Urahara, I think we need to begin preparations to-"

"My Lord, another enemy assault is approching!" Outside the castle a large force of samurai, Ichimaru riding furiously at the head, charged towards the gate, their banners bearing the Lily of the Valley, the crest of the Aizen clan.

"Leave no prisoners! Kill them all!"

"Kenpachi!" ordered Isshin "prepare the men for battle!"

"Alright you lazy dogs!" the one-eyed Zaraki Kenpachi shouted, "Riflemen! Prepare to back up the main force! Archers, wait for the enemy to get to the gates, Spears, charge from the gate after the archers slow down their attack!" he further remaked "If anyone of you guys even think of surrender, I'll rip your head off! Any questions!?"

The men responded by raising their weapons in the air, a loud battlecry echoeing the castle walls.

"Good answer, now let's give them Hell!"

The vanguard of the enemy force approched the gates, in good range of archer fire.

"Archers! Release!" A volley of arrows rained down from the palisades, managing to slow down the attack.

Ichimau continued to goad his men to charge "Tear that monstrosity of a castle down!" another volley of arrows let loose, one piercing Ichimaru's shoulder, who merely removed it without complaining

Isshin now saw his chance "Alright, Open the Gates!", the gates opened and the spearmen rushed out with Isshin leading the attack, at the same time a squad of arquebusiers atop the walls opened fire, cutting down Ichimaru's front rank.

"ATTACK!!" The men saw their opening, the first rank threw their spears at the enemy opening holes in their defenses, then the second and third rank went in front of their position, soon a scene of frentic chaos took place as the troops fought firecely, long spears impaled chests, arrows rained down felling samurai and footsoldier alike. As the carnace intensified the Sosuke were slowly being pushed back from the gates.

Ichimaru seemed unaware of his men's plight however, his eyes instead focused upon a mountain overlooking the castle as his lips curved into a cruel smile.

"My my" he drawled lazily "Rukongai's defenses are as strong as the earth itself, perhaps I should withdraw, NOT!!" he then turned to his lieutenant "Ulquiorra! Light the signal!"

"Hai." Ulquiorra ordered one of his archers to fire an flaming arrow at the mountain. The arrow fired at a very high arc, allowing it to be seen by Kaname Tousen, and the battery of cannons he had behind him. Calmly Tousen raised his war fan and waved it in one fast motion

"Fire!"

Kaname's battery rained explosive fireballs onto Rukongai, the deadly projectiles opening holes in the castle walls

"They have cannons! Take cover!" Just then a cannonball scored a lucky hit on the front redoubt, creating a massive hole in the defenses.

"Now is our chance!" shouted Ichimaru "Into the gates, burn this little castle to ashes!"

Kenpachi tried to get the men back into formation but the front ranks finally broke as a swarm of Sosuke soldiers poured through the gates and the destroyed walls, killing anyone lying wounded on the ground.

"Isshin-Sama! The enemy has broken through the walls!"

"Damn! Guess I'll have to call this a loss, Urahara! Signal the retreat!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" replied Urahara as the horns signaled to withdraw,

"We're withdrawing?" Kenpachi asked as he heard the horn's call "Men! We shall take up the rearguard, show those bastards the true honor of the Karakura samurai! Never turn your back to the enemy!" "OH!!"

* * *

Kenpachi's rearguard action held up the enemy assault long enough for Isshin to retreat to the mountain roads. Looking down upon the burning castle he heard Urahara coming from behind.

"Urahara, anysign of Kenpachi's men?"

"I saw his troop's banner leaving the castle as soon we got to the roads so I guess he got out alright, anyways, you mind telling me what your back-up plan is, because now would be a good time."

"Well we took a hell of licking but for now we will withdraw to Byakurai and regroup"

"Sounds like a good plan to me"

* * *

The retreat to Karakura was impeded by snow, as the army marched in silience, Isshin was himself quiet in gathering his thoughts

'_Why Aizen? Why are you doing this, the land was almost at peace, why now would you decide to break it up? Is that accursed sword so much to you!?"_

Mulling bitterly over the memories of his former ally and friend, his thoughts now turned towards another matter.

'_Masaki, Ichigo please be safe, I'm coming"_

* * *

**Afternote:**

Well, here's hoping the Shogun's initial campaign on goes well,

In case you don't know arquebusiers were a term for riflemen in the Sengoku period,

I've based the war between Aizen and Isshin somewhat on the rivalry between the Heike and Genji clans in the 12th century, I've also based the Quincy and the Bounts to the Buddhist militant sects during the period.

That Kanji symbol I've described is the Kurosaki clan crest, Guardian,

Anyways, fulfill your duty to the Shogun and review.

And to those who took the time to read this, thank you.


	2. The Gathering Storm

4 reviews and 100 hits!? The Shogun celebrates his victory, EI! EI! OH!

No seriously, thanks very much for taking the time to read this, I know the battle scene was a little choppy but I'll try my best to improve.

Not a lot of action in this chapter, keep in mind this is just laying the setting. I am still a rookie at FF writing.

And a note, Ichigo is about three years old at this time,

Anyways, let the campaign continue

ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Gathering Storm**

Defeated by Ichimaru at Rukongai, Isshin withdraws to his home province of Karakura, there Isshin holds council with his officers to discuss a new strategy, at the same time he sends a message to the Kuchiki and Kariya clans for reinforcements.

Noticing his enemy's movements, Aizen allies with the Bount Sect led by Utagawa Ryo, he then sets off from the Capital leading a large army, his goal, the Kurosaki base of Byakurai, and the final destruction of Isshin.

* * *

**December 23, 1582, Karakura, Byakurai Castle, Kurosaki headquarters.**

"Our Lord's returned from battle! Open the gates!"

Admist the steady fall of snow, the opening of the gates revealed a battered and worn army, their armor damaged, their weapons broken. The groans and screams of the wounded could be heared from the keep.

Looking down at the scene from the keep were three samurai, one a young samurai with silver hair, the second a tall man with a rather unique hairstyle, the third a thin man with blond hair and a mischievous expression on his face.

Hirako Shinji, Aigawa Love, and Muguruma Kensei, better known as the Karakura Three.

"Well, this sure paints a picture of gloom." Shinji spoke lazily, "Now that Rukongai has fallen Aizen has a base to take over all of the Kansai area,

"I guess Isshin-sama is going to hold council on our next strategy, right?" asked Kensei

"If I were Isshin, I would suggest that we hole up, tighten the defenses and prepare for a siege." remarked Love

"Don't be daft," said Shinji "We will barely last a month, not with all those cannons Aizen's dragging with him, a better idea would be to take the offensive and fight outside, you don't win wars fighting on the defensive."

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Kensei "The enemy army outnumbers us two to one, we'll get massacred before the battle even starts!"

Shinji grinned in provacation "What's wrong? Is Muguruma Kensei of the Karakura Three all of a sudden chickening out, the same Kensei that charged single-handed at the Battle of Hokaze?"

"How about I advise you to keep that mouth of yours shut!" an annoyed Kensei replied

"Hey relax, I'm just having some fun, for all I know this whole situation calls for some humour."

"That's enough you two" Love spoke sternly "The coming battle is only a part of the problem, Unohana had informed me that Aizen formed an alliance with the Bount Sect."

"Well ain't this just fucking perfect!" Kensei sarcastically remarked, "First Aizen ambushes our army in the Capital, then he puts the Emperor under his protection and has the Court declare Isshin-sama an enemy of the State. We've just lost Rukongai Castle and now our land of Karakura is itself at risk! New age of peace my ass!" he finished, waving his arms in frustration.

"Are you done ranting or shall I call for a geisha to calm your nerves?" teased Shinji nonchalantly, his tone than changed to a serious one "To top all that you've just explanied, I've heard rumors that our ally Kariya Jin has been in contact with our dear Sosuke."

"What?!" a shocked Kensei shouted "When did you hear this?" Love also cast an eye, intrested in this news

"Think about it, how on Buddha's heaven and earth did Aizen know that our army was at Kyoto by the time he rebelled? He's smart guy, I'll give him that, but even Sun Tzu needed help once in awhile."

"So you believe that Kariya intends to betray us?" asked Love

"As of this moment I don't know, however, have you noticed that Kariya has been late to several council meetings the past month?"

"Now that you think about it yes," said Kensei "There's something about Lord Kariya that doesn't add up, he went missing the same time Aizen declared his rebellion, he claimed that he just lost contact with the main army, but what the hell was he doing at that moment?"

"Although now is not the time to jump to accusations, there's no harm in keeping a closer eye on Lord Kariya's movements" explained Love, "In the meantime, let us prepare for council" the other two nodded in reply and departed for the audience chamber,

At that same moment, the winds picked up, and the snow began howling, like a child screaming from nightmares.

**

* * *

**

Main keep, Byakurai

"So Urahara, if you were in Isshin's sandals what would you do to win?"

Kenpachi and Urahara right now were in a debate, with cups of Sake at hand, over the council meeting,

"Hard to say, it be safer for our men if we hunker down for a siege, than again that plan didn't help us much at Rukongai, thanks to Kaname Tousen's skill in artillery"

"I agree, we should take to fight to Aizen on the field and rout him, we do that, we can regain control of the Capital."

"I should remind you, Kenpachi-san" explained Urahara, taking a sip from his cup, "We have 10,000 men, Aizen has 20,000 along with a whole battalion of rifles, plus he has the support of the Imperial Court, the Bount Sect and the Western clans, not to mention the fact that the Quincy have declared neutrality, all in all those aren't favorable conditions for a field battle"

"Che, small chance of success either way huh," said Kenpachi quietly "Ah, it doesn't matter much, in my opinion, the greater the risk, the greater the win." he said casually, then downing the whole Sake cup in one gulp. "Whatever happens my friend, we march to victory or death" he refilled his cup and offered a toast

"Ah what the hell, same here" Urahara returned the toast in reply and took a deep swig of his cup.

"I hope you two have enough Sake to share," a voice spoke out

"Ah, Rose, Unohana, nice of you to join of you to join," greeted Urahara "Come on sit, the more the merrier"

Otoribashi "Rose" Rojuro and Retsu Unohana took a seat with the other two men, as they conversed Unohana took the time to ask an important matter

"I suppose you've heard the rumors about our ally, Kariya Jin"

"Yeah, Shinji wrote to me about this back when we were at Rukongai," explained Urahara "Now apperently the finger is being pointed at Kariya since he has been in contact with Aizen prior to the rebellion."

"Why would Kariya betray us, he has been our ally for years" said Rose

"Rose, these days, honor and duty matter to no one," exclaimed Kenpachi "A man would kill his friend to advance higher in rank, a vassal would betray his lord just to supplant him, if Kariya does hitch with the Sosuke, I'm not surprised"

"Uh, guys, I think the council's going to start soon, we better get going" explained Urahara, the four got up and left the room

Before she left, Unohana looked up at the window, the falling snowstorm had turned into a wild blizzard, a harbringer of the hurricane of destruction that loomed ahead.

**

* * *

**

Audience chamber, Byakurai

It is the duty of a Hatamoto to guard their lord with their lives if necessary, that rule goes to these three whom right now inhabit the chamber,

"AHHHH!" a short girl with blond hair complained "When the hell is Isshin-sama coming, I don't like waiting!!"

"Be quiet Hiyori, just be patient, our lord will be here soon" scolded a young woman wearing glasses

"Uh, wha-, did I miss anything?" a girl with short green hair said sleepily, waking up from a doze

"Goddammit, Mashiro, don't you ever stop sleeping? Your a Hatamoto for Kamui's sake!" yelled Hiyori, Mashiro pouted in cheap retaliation, "Hmph, Your always so mean."

At first glance, Sarugaki Hiyori, Kuna Mashiro, and Yadomaru Lisa seem unlikely prospects for being Isshin's private Hatamoto guard, However, don't say that in front of their faces, lest you incur their wrath.

"Can't you two learn to behave for once" an agitated Lisa bereated "Honestly, why did Isshin-sama grant you two Hatamoto rank? I don't know, but at least act the-." her scolding was interrupted by the arrival of another individual, an large imposing samurai with muscular arms, balding hair and small glasses, his lips adorned a large mustache.

Tsukabishi Tessai, the Captain of the Kurosaki Hatamoto.

"Jeez" Tessai moaned, rubbing his eyes "I find it impossible to have a moment's sleep without you three fighting all the time"

"Forgive us Tessai-Taichou" Lisa bowed "We were just waiting for Isshin-sama's arrival"

"It's alright, I was about to wake up anyway, I assume Hiyori must have been fed up waiting?"

"Like it's any of your business Tessai-taichou." Hiyori pouted, Tessai merely rolling his in reply

"Were all feeling a little tense right now, but try to keep it down somewhat, the other's need all the rest they can get."

"Fine, I'm sorry for my actions Taichou."

"Well in that case, our Lord is now arriving, so your relieved tonight"

"Hai!" the three girls saluted then left the room, Finally Isshin, with all of his generals arrived for the council

"Alright" said Isshin "Sorry to have kept you guys waiting, now let us review our strategy."

"Hai!"

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki family quarters, Byakurai

Tonight, betrayl, anxiety, and gloom stalk the halls of Byakurai,

But in the family bedroom, the windows shut from the storm, with light radiated by candles, the atmosphrere is one of pure serenity.

One of the futons comforts two infant girls, sleeping peacefully in spite of the storm. And another room plays host to a sight that can melt even the coldest of hearts

The sight of a mother caring for her child,

"Oka-chan" a young boy with orange hair said softly "Can you tell me the next part?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I'd love to but it's starting to get late"

"Just one more part, please?" he asked innocently, staring at his mother with wide eyes

Masaki smiled at Ichigo's innocent looking face, "Alright, one more part" Ichigo huddled closer to Masaki

"The warrior crossed the Bridge of Destiny, not knowing what it meant for now, what he did see was just beyond him, a beautiful girl dancing admist a field of flowers"

That story, which narrates a tale of a samurai's destiny and his love had been told througout the centuries, to many children it was a good story to listen to before bedtime, to others it was a literary classic of love and honor.

No one could know just how much that story would mean for the boy known as Kurosaki Ichigo

It was the prelude, to his destiny

* * *

**Post Battle Report**:

Well the first chapter seemed to go okay so I'm hoping this one will as well, in spite my amatuer writing skills.

There will be a couple more chapters before the main story, so hang tight.

The term Hatamoto meant for the elite guard of the Tokugawa Shogunate but could also apply for a Daimyo's closest attendants.

So, who is the traitor in the Kurosaki clan? What will Isshin's plan for the coming battle be? What is Ichigo's destiny?,

You'll find all that out if you review, so review, The Shogun shall now take his leave, I bid you good day.

**Update:**

The latest Bleach chapters announced Rose's real name Rojuro Otoribashi

Also that OC Katsu you may have seen, I've decided to have him introduced later, Tessai will take his place in this chapter.

And I've decided to it would be more appropiate for Kariya to have his own seperate clan in the story.


	3. The Last Night of Peace

It took a week to garner 100 hits, that number has doubled this week, thank you very much, muchas gracias, arigato gomenasai

As a reward for reading my rather amatuerish story, there is a sale on Espada coats, hurry while supplies last,

Alright! Break the camp! We march to battle!

Disclamier: I do not own Bleach

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

**The Last Night of Peace**

**

* * *

**

Audience chamber, Byakurai

"Alright, anyone have any suggestions?" asked Isshin, the noise of the blizzard could be heard in the chamber, on the floor lied a map of Karakura province which was a large stretch of flatland divided by rivers, with mountains marking its borders.

So far, the generals still had not decided on a clear strategy

"Isshin-sama" Love spoke "Aizen's army outnumbers us two-to-one and he possesses an advantage in firepower, therefore I believe we should strengthen Byakurai's defenses and hold out for a siege"

"I agree" said Kensei "We can hold off the Sosuke forces in the castle and wait until Kuchiki-sama's troops arrive to reinforce our position"

"Excuse me you two" Kenpachi interjected "But you weren't at Rukongai, nor have you seen their artillery, with all those cannons Aizen has, we'll be lucky to last a week if we hole up." he then pointed to a valley on the map divided by two rivers, "We should let the Sosuke army cross the Enmyouji river, at the same time we take up position from the opposite Suihebi river and trap Aizen between the river valley"

"Oh gee, that sure took a lot of work to think Kenpachi" Kensei retorted sarcastically "Without any cover to screen our movement, Aizen will see us coming a mile away."

"Well I ain't seeing you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"Are you looking for a fight Kenpachi?" arguments and shouting soon resounded the hall

"Enough!" Isshin shouted, immediately the voices went silent, order restored he continued "Aizen could be marching right now as I speak, time is precious and should not be wasted in debate over strategy all night." turning to Urahara who had his hand raised "Now, I believe Urahara-san has a suggestion?"

"Thank you, Isshin-sama," Urahara cleared his breath, "Well, looks like this council is already having problems just figuring out a battle plan, Love suggests preparing for a siege, Kenpachi to take the offensive, both do have their good points, we dig in and hold out until the Kuchiki arrive, or attack and destroy the Aizen in a decisive battle, now comes the bad news, if we dig in Tousen will probably blast us out with his cannons, we fight in the open, Aizen mows us down with his rifle brigades, so question of the day, can we perhaps, combine the best of both worlds?"

The council went abuzz at the possible means of Urahara's strategy, "I'm all ears, tell us" said Isshin, Urahara pointed at the map the mountains bordering Karakura,

"Here's the Omi mountains, there are several valleys by which Aizen's men needs to cross in order to enter the plains, now the closest route through Omi is through the valley of Heijigara, we encamp at that pass and see if we can bottleneck the Aizen army, another good thing, the mountainous terrain should prevent Tousen from moving his artillery into a good firing position, and if all that goes to hell, we can at least buy some time until Kuchiki-sama arrives with the reinforcements." Finished with his explanation he concluded "Alright, now what do you guys think?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea Urahara-san" exclamied Shinji "We can fight an open battle and at the same time, fall back on defense, I vote on Urahara's plan"

"I agree as well" said Unohana

"Third"

All the generals gave a consent of approval "Isshin-sama" asked Tessai "Your final decision on this?"

Isshin closed his eyes for a moment, than stood up from his seat "Alert the officers! We march for Heiji tomorrow!"

"Hai!" the council bowed and then left for their quarters.

"Urahara, may I see you for just a moment"

"Uhh, sure thing Isshin, what's up?"

"I need to show you something"

* * *

**Inner Keep, Byakurai**

"So, what is it you want me to see?"

"Well Urahara, prepare to be shocked"

The two men were in the basement floor of the keep, here stored all of the Kurosaki treasures which was behind a locked door.

"Now before I show you, this conversation never happened"

"Relax, my lips are sealed"

"Okay, here it is" Isshin shoved the key into the lock, a series of wheels and mechanical instruments opened the door in process,

The heavy iron doors revealed a large sword, sheated in a black case, bandages covering the hilts

"Amida Buddha," gasped Urahara "That's..."

"Yup, that my friend, is Zangetsu"

"Holy, I-i-i mean" Urahara stammered a bit, at a loss of words

"Urahara, listen well, this will be my last battle with Aizen, if I die he'll go after my family next, should that happen, I want you take my wife, the kids, and the sword with you to Kyoto, hide them well"

"Isshin-sama! You really shouldn't be talking about-"

"Urahara!" he snapped "I gave you a duty to fulfill, if you are unwilling than I'll find-

"Wait!" Urahara exclamied "I'm sorry, it's just, I want to know, why come you kept this sword a secret from all of us?"

"It's because of this damn sword that this whole mess started! Can I use its power to win?, yes, but I will not! Win or lose, it means nothing if I lower myself to Aizen's level!" Isshin took a couple of breathes following his rant "My honor will not be comprimised."

"I-i-, understand, my lord" Urahara nodded in agreement

"Even if I fall, as long as my family lives, the Kurosaki clan has a future, so I ask you once more, will you accept this mission?"

Urahara's voice choked up a bit but than he regained his composure "Isshin-sama, I, Urahara Kisuke vow, to protect the Kurosaki clan from all enemies, even at the cost of my life, I accept this burden" he knelt to his knees, and bowed graciously

Isshin, for the first time in months, smiled warmly

"A Daimyo is always valued by the loyalty of his vassals, and I am indeed very lucky to have such friends,"

Urahara bowed in gratitude

"Thank you, Isshin-sama"

* * *

**Nakasendo Road, Sosuke Main Camp**

The blizzard was raging in this area as well, admist the storm, the outlines of an army camp could be seen,

"Aizen-sama," an elderly samurai clad in white armor spoke "Our spies have reported that the Kariya are moving into Karakura, Kuchiki is marshaling his forces in Gifu. The storm however may impede this."

The man at the head of the table leaned his chin on his hands.

"So Isshin's intention is to trap me in a pincer, he doesn't know though, that there is a snake, hidden in his den, its coils slowly, slowly choking his life away," Standing up from his seat "Barragan, inform the others, we march for Karakura at first light" "Hai!"

Stark leaving to carry out his orders left Aizen alone to his thoughts

"Isshin, my old friend, so sorry this had to come to this, but it must be done, for the land to find peace"

"You must depart from this world."

"Forgive me"

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki family quarters,

"The warrior saw his love, her face glowing from the moonlight, their eyes filled with passion, they realised just how far they had gone, to this moment"

Little Ichigo yawned a little, his eyes starting to drift, Masaki smiling warmly

"Okay Ichigo, time for bed"

"Where's Otou-san? isn't he coming to say good night?"

"I'm sorry, your father is really busy, but you'll see him in the morning"

A voice rang out "No need to wait, I'm right here"

"Otou-san!" Ichigo cried happily as he hugged his father's legs "I knew you'd be here"

"I wouldn't miss wishing you good night, son, than I wouldn't be a good father now would I?" Isshin said as he ruffled Ichigo's hair a little, his voice than change to a serious tone

"Ichigo, I want you to listen, Daddy is going to have to go away for awhile, until I come home your in charge of keeping your sisters safe, got it?"

"Don't worry, I will," said Ichigo "You are coming home right?"

"Hey, since when do I break my promises," replied Isshin, kissing his son on the forehead "I'm counting on you son." Ichigo bowed in reply, than let out another yawn, "Alright, I think your mother want's you in bed now."

"Okay, good night Oka-chan! Otou-san!" Masaki kissed Ichigo as he went off to bed.

Now just the two of them alone, they sat down to face one another

"Ichigo is a fine boy, He'll grow up to be as strong as the girls will be beautiful." said Isshin

"And in part, it is thanks to you" replied Masaki, her smile than became a frown "Isshin, your marching off to battle again soon, aren't you?"

Isshin sighed as he thought of his reply "This will settle my dispute with Aizen, when this is over, one of us will be dead," he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, than he continued "If I die"

"No!"

"If I die, I have instructed Urahara to escort you to the Capital, there you and the children should be safe from the Sosuke.

"Isshin, please don't say that!" Masaki's eyes soon began to tear

"Masaki, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, they'll need their mother to raise them, to care for them, to love them, as long as you are alive, I have no regrets" his hand gently touched Masaki's hair "Whatever the day brings, know that you will always be in my heart, I will forever love you"

Masaki's voice cracked a bit from the emotion "And the same goes for me too" she said, tears falling around her beautiful face

The two stopped for the moment, their eyes staring at one another, finally, in a pure moment of emotion, their lips locked in a passionate kiss,

Whatever storm Fate brings, it cannot break the chains forged by Love, in either Life or Death

There need be no other explanation

* * *

**Afternote:**

Okay, so far so good in this story, sorry my love scene with Isshin and Masaki was rushed, their relationship will go into detail as well in the flashback

Well it's late, and I've got two volumes of Noein to watch before the weekend so

Reviews are welcome,

The Shogun retires to his quarters


	4. Love, Life, and Death

Welcome once more, After a two-week break the story is ready to march again, Hopefully by this summer I should be a bit faster in getting updates done.

The hiatus also gave me some time on how to plan future events,

Please forgive for all my re-editing, I happen to be a bit of a perfectionist at times and I'm just a little anxious since this is my first story.

So without further ado.

Disclamier: Does not own Bleach

**Chapter 4: **

**Love, Life, Death**

* * *

**December 24, 1582, Byakurai.**

By morning the blizzard had lifted leaving behind a landscape wrapped by a white blanket of snow. In the sky the outlines of two white herons could be seen.

On a normal day this would have been a rather beautiful morning, but peace and serenity was far from the minds of those who inhabit this castle.

The sun began peeking through the windows, its rays hitting upon two figures lying amongst a mutual futon prompting a reaction of movement.

Yawning as he stirred, Isshin slowly opened his eyes, promptly rising from his bed he decided to take a look atop the keep's balcony, the scene that layed before him, the snow-covered mountains, the slowly rising sun brought if but for a moment, peace.

Beyond the castle wall a far different scenario was taking place, on the plains surronding Byakurai, the main army was mustering, Kenpachi's booming voice could be heard temporaily breaking the silence.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it"

Isshin turned to the origin of the voice, Masaki was standing a few feet from him, bearing a small smile "Sometimes I think, if someone could just stop and see this for a moment, perhaps they could cure the chaos that exhists in one's heart."

"You know, I think your quite right"

A sad look appeared on Masaki's face, a single tear falling on her cheek "Will, will I see you again, in this world or the next?" she spoke, staring at Isshin closely

"Masaki, I want you to give our son this" Isshin handed out wrapped in silk a dagger "I had this made for Ichigo, it was his to have once he came of age, I want him to have this, so he won't forget"

Taking the dagger Masaki unwrapped the silk, on the blade their was an inscription etched onto it "Honor, Duty, Love,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps this"

Time stood still, as the samurai and his wife just looked upon each other, all expression of feeling seen upon the eyes

Isshin's hand lifted Masaki's chin closer to him, "Whatever may become of me, my love shall remain with you, always" he then locked his lips with Masaki's in a soft kiss.

After parting his lips Isshin quietly walked to Ichigo's room, the child was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to all around him, Isshin slowly knelt down to lay the dagger upon Ichigo's bedside, before parting he touched his son's hair for a moment than gave a quick kiss on his forehead.

Finished with all that was needed Isshin walked toward the stairway, before leaving he spoke to Masaki

"Take care, I'll be home soon"

As Masaki saw her husband leaving, tears falling unchecked from her eyes, she silently whispered a prayer

"May the Kamui and the Great Spirts bless my love, may they grant him victory, so that he may return."

"If he is to fall though, then I plead, watch over my children."

* * *

"Form ranks you dogs! Form ranks!" Kenpachi barked

"Oi, Kenpachi, can you keep it down, my eyes are still trying to get awake" Tessai yawned sleepily

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in so much I would" he retorted

"Quiet you two, our Lord shall arrive soon" snapped Unohana as a clatter of hoofs could be heard.

Right on cue, Isshin was riding toward the front of the army, soldiers clearing a path for him, he found Urahara and Shinji waiting for him.

"Urahara, are we ready?"

"Just waiting for your call, my Lord"

In one quick motion Isshin thrusted his sword forward, light radiating from the blade

"Let us march!"

**

* * *

**

**December 29, 1582, Heijigara, Kurosaki Main Camp, 7:00 A.M.**

A slight frost covered the rocky grasslands of Heijigara, at the head of the pass leading to the Omi mountains, it was here the Kurosaki army had gathered for the decisive engagement.

The war council would begin in an hour which left some samurai to prepare themselves for the coming battle.

Atop one of the steep ridges were Kensei and Rose, the ridge's elevation made it a good post for observing the enemy.

"Judging by the size of that camp, I'd say we're facing at least 20,000 men" Rose remarked

"Fortunatly for us we have the advantage of terrain here, their numbers won't mean squat here"

"Speaking of numbers, I have some bad news, that huge blizzard we just had has blocked the main routes out of Gifu, Lord Kuchiki's reinforcement will be delayed"

"And Kariya's men have yet to show up, so it looks were on our own for this battle, I'm still uneasy about what the hell Kariya's been up to"

"That is what makes betrayl dangerous, you never what someone maybe thinking, it sure worked for Aizen's favor" Rose explained, his hand then loosened a flute which was tied to his armor.

"To be honest, I really didn't know you played a flute"

"My mother taught me how to play this flute, It helps me relax before a battle, and to keep my yin and yang at peace"

"I'd like to hear how you play it" said Kensei

Rose brought the flute to his lips and then, began playing a slow, soft, peaceful tune that could be heard throughout the camp.

* * *

"AHHH!!" cried Hiyori, her hands rubbing her forehead in frustation "Who is playing a flute at a time like this?!"

"I don't know, but it feels rather calming, don't you think Hiyori-chan, Lisa-chan?" Mashiro remarked happily

"Yes, I actually feel, more relaxed right now, I can feel my spirits lifting." Lisa replied

After a moment Hiyori let out a sigh and began to calm down

"Ya know, your actually right, I uh, don't feel so tense anymore"

Mashiro was just about to say something but Lisa blocked her mouth with her hand

"Don't push it, please."

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi was known to be a man of simple tastes, he was not one for culture, poetry, or even women for that matter.

This rustic samurai already had one love, Combat.

Today was no different, all morning Kenpachi had rigoriously practiced his sword techniques, thrust, parry, block, cut, stab, a warrior's poetry in motion

He noticed someone coming, without halting his kata he spoke to the individual

"What is it Unohana? I'm busy"

"I was just passing by, forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt your training"

"Whatever" Kenpachi snorted, continuing his kata without missing a beat,

"Very well than, I'll meet you at the council"

"Unohana your a terrible liar, I know your here because your worried about me" he stopped his sword kata and turned to face her "Look, it doesn't matter whatever I die in combat, sickness, or just because I'm old, but I'm not a man that needs to be worried upon, in battle, the only concern should be getting yourself alive, got it?"

Unohana took a few seconds to think of her reply, than she spoke

"If that's what you think, but Kenpachi, samurai shouldn't always be afraid to admit their fears, that's just what makes us human" she walked off for the council tent leaving Kenpachi alone

He pondered for a moment the things she said, then his mind returned to the task at hand and continued his kata

"Women, are they really worth the trouble?"

**

* * *

**

8:00 A.M.

All eight Kurosaki generals had seated themselves at the council table, on the table stretched a map of the area, along with colored blocks to mark troop formations, blue for allies, red for the enemy.

"Ohayo," Isshin greeted his men "Let us begin this war council, Love, have your scouts picked up anything?"

"Isshin-sama, the enemy has encamped on the low grounds below, they will have to advance uphill to reach our position"

"So we've got the terrain advantage than, that's good news" Tessai remarked

"Urahara, do you have any prediction on the enemy's movements?"

"Well, with the hills covering our flanks they can only advance in one direction, knowing Aizen he'll probably try to break our frontline with a huge cavalry charge, I suggest we place our arquebusiers at this ridge here" he pointed to its postion "I would suggest Shinji to lead our riflemen, Kensei and Rose can back up his rear flank, and Unohana to guard our south flank. Kariya and his reinforcements are advancing from the Nishiki road and should be here soon, finally Tessai's men will act as a reserve force to back up the main army." he finished

"Well that's my strategy, you people have any other ideas?" None answered to object, all answered to approve

"A truly magnificent strategy as always Urahara-san" "Why, Thank you for your patronage Rose"

"Guess no one is objecting then, alright we go with Urahara's plan" Isshin concluded "Our council is over! Prepare the men for battle!"

"HAI!"

* * *

**Aizen Main Camp**

"Gentlemen, let us review our strategy one more time"

"My Lord," said Tousen "According to your instructions, Zomari and Luppi will lead the cavarly and attempt to break the enemy's frontline with a full-scale charge, as soon as they have exploited a breakthrough Ichimaru along with Stark and Ulquiorra will lead the main force and advance accordingly, at the same time Nnoitra and Arroniero will circle around the enemy's south flank and launch a surprise attack on the main camp, Barragan will stay and guard the camp."

"It would appear there is no counter-proposal, very well let us-"

"Aizen-sama," a blue haired samurai with feral-looking features spoke up "I request to take part in the first assault"

"Grimmjow, You have just recently joined our army, I'm afraid you have yet to prove yourself worthy of leading the attack" said Ulquiorra

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Grimmjow shouted as he banged his fist on the table "Its been a month since I've offered my spear to Aizen-sama's army, and I've yet to show my skill with this clan in battle, who are you to tell me when or not I can fight?!" Ulquiorra gazed at the samurai's outburst in contempt "You are an outsider, only those who've shown their full alligience to Aizen can fight, you have yet to accomplish this"

"Are you fucking kidding me you stuck up bastard?!"

"The honor to shed first blood is not permitted to an outsider, especially to a dirt commoner samurai as yourself."

"Fuck you Ulquiorra! You expect me to stay behind and clean horse litter while you go advance and find glory?!"

"A man who talks trash, and fights like trash, is trash."

"That's it! I'm gonna-" he was interrupted by Aizen unsheating his blade.

"Both of you, enough" Aizen's voice sounded so cold some of the generals swore that the air had gotten cooler.

"My lord, I apoligize deeply for my behavior" "Same here"

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again. Grimmjow, since your eager to prove yourself, I approve of your request."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama" he bowed in respect

"Very well than, now let the games begin, sound the horns"

"Ossu!"

**

* * *

**

8:30 A.M.

At the top of the ridge Isshin faced down upon the advancing Sosuke army

"Aizen, we shall settle this here and now!" he then rode in front of his troops, directing their attention

"Men of Karakura! Our greatest battle awaits us this day! Ahead of me is the armies of the traitor Sosuke Aizen! We know they outnumber us, and that they seek to wipe us from the Earth, but today! We show our strength to the Heavens as the gods look down, whether this ends in victory or defeat, know this, know that I will fight aside you, that your generals fight aside you, that your allies, your brothers, sisters, your friends fight aside you! As I shall do the same!" "OH!!"

Isshin stopped and, thrusting his sword forward, light reflecting from the blade, the order was given

"TO BATTLE!"

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

Well the first battle of many shall now begin, though I'm sure you probably have figured out the outcome, I'll try to make the battle scene as exciting as my amatuer writing skill will take me.

And as always reviews are welcome

The Shogun shall take his leave for today


	5. Mayhem

So sorry for my lack of updates last month, a trip to Alaska, writer's block and the computer being in the shop does that to people.

Planning on making up for lost time with a fat multi-chapter update, I just need a chapter to get my writing groove back, once again, I apologize for my tardiness

Alright! Break the Camp!

I do not own Bleach

* * *

"TO BATTLE!"

With two words of command, the battle was ready to be joined, on the Kurosaki's front line, a barricade was in place atop the low ridge, behind them was a force of riflemen, all of them aiming at the onrush of Sosuke cavalry

* * *

**8:47 a.m.**

"Alright! Here they come!"

"Rifles! Do not fire until they get in range!"

The enemy cavalry was one mile from their position, ahead of them rode Zomari Le Roux and Luppi Kubire, their white banners fluttering in the wind

"Charge horsemen! Cut them in one strike!"

"Hold steady boys! Wait for the order." The distance was now a half mile, close enough to hear their battlecries

"Hold!" Only a quarter mile of ground left, the men's hands were shaking on the rifles they held

"NOW! FIRE!"

The order came out and in one fluid motion a barrage of bullets screamed from the muzzles, cutting down both man and horse alike. The barrage slowed their charge, but by no means stopped them.

"Do not stop! Break through their frontline!" Zomari rallied his men to keep up the attack, while the first rank of rifles knelt down to reload a second one came to take their place, guns at the ready

"Fire!" Out came another round of gunfire, one lucky bullet managed to pierce Zomari's thigh, undaunted by the pain he still kept on the attack.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" The remaing gunmen emptied all their bullets in one hectic swarm, the enemy were now only two hundred feet away.

"Fall back! Fall back!" ordered Shinji, the arquebusiers broke formation and ran down the ridge slope, meanwhile a battalion of spears began to march in the attacking calvary's direction.

"Heh, those fools are charging too fast, they'll be running right into our spears" Kensei chuckled in anticipation, the calvary were now atop the ridge, but their attack speed left them little time to slow down before they came charging down the ridge, right in front of a wall of spears.

"Kill them all!" The spearwall was met with a literal wave of horseflesh, samurai were thrown off their mounts only to be impaled on the ground, the very front of the calvary vanguard was broken and the remaining horsemen began to climb back up the ridge.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Zomari barked to his men, what remained of the horsemen rode down the opposite slope back to flat ground

**

* * *

**

9:12 a.m. Sosuke Main Camp

"What is this?!" an angry Sosuke Aizen growled at the scene in front of him, his vaunted calvary was broken and the enemy had regained the ridge. Quickly though he regained his composure and a small smile crossed his features

"I have to say I am impressed Isshin, it seems their is a chance my army can actually lose this battle" he spoke than standing from his seat he thrust his war fan forward "However, It is not my position to grant you hope, no it is my position to crush you" he spoke cooly, then, swinging his fan, Aizen ordered Ichimaru's men to march forward.

"Besides, you have yet to see the snake that is coiling your throat."

* * *

"Well, well, it seems that in battle, mounted samurai aren't what their all cracked to be" Ichimaru laughed mockingly as Luppi and Grimmjow stopped in front of him

"Shut it" spat out a bitter Grimmjow "Like it was our fault we didn't see that spearwall, those damn scouts failed in their assignment, should be beheaded for this I say!"

"Still you have to admire the enemy's tenacity" Luppi said casually "It does make things more interesting than just a boring massacre right? Your the one looking for glory Grimmjow, it's more rewarding when victory is won in desperation" the blue-haired samurai merely grunted in frustration.

"Luppi, have Zomari gather what men he has left, as we entertain our target, you three squeeze their flanks, simple to understand right?" "Hai!" Luppi and Grimmjow rode off, Ichimaru then turned to Ulquiorra "You shall lead the first detachment" "Hai". Taking his war fan Ichimaru spoke aloud to the troops

"Men, it seems the enemy does not know that death approches, perhaps we should remind them, leave no one alive, FORWARD!" a sea of white banners, spears in front, charged in the direction of Ichimaru's blade.

"Show them our strength! Let's go!" rallied Kensei

Both forces charged, their battlecries pierceing the sound. When the forces met, carnage erupted as men bled each other, amidst the melee Ulquiorra was cutting his foes left and right, a straggling soldier was impaled on the ground by his spear, behind him two men tried to attack from behind, Ulquiorra quickly turned and threw his spear, impaling one in the chest, then he unsheathed his sword, dodged the other's attack and cut his throat with one swing.

Ulquiorra then noticed the sound of horse hooves behind, he turned just in time to parry an attack by Kensei's spear. Kensei turned around and dismounted his horse, spear at the ready.

"I am Muguruma Kensei of the Karakura Three! Fight me if you dare!" Ulquiorra shifted to an attack position "I accept, prepare yourself for shame." and charged towards Kensei.

* * *

**9:22 a.m.**

"Move faster you scum! Their right in front of us!" an impatient Nnoitra Jiruga pushed his men, it had token an hour to march south and some men were left straggling behind, nevertheless he could see the black Kurosaki banners atop the hill. Behind them Arroniero's archers fired a volley of arrows at the enemy, due to the distance most of them missed their targets, still a few managed to cause some kills, unnerving Unohana's troops. Seeking to calm them Unohana dismounted and went to the troops.

"Soldiers, I myself shall fight with you on the ground" the men looked at her in surprise "I can only begin to understand what it may be to lose your life the next minute, you who are out their on the field in the melee as I watch from behind, that is why I shall fight aside you" Her response was a loud cheer and the men lifted their weapons in the air "We'll kill those bastards for you Unohana-shishou!"

Unohana headed to the front, sword at the ready, "Very well then, let us march!" She made the first charge, her men following her in suit.

"Leading from the front eh? That takes some guts for a woman, it will be a damn shame to take your pretty head" Nnoitra laughed viciously "Come on then!" and charged forward to attack

* * *

**9:34 a.m.**

"Come on you dogs! Men are dying out there!"

Kenpachi's calvary was hurrying to protect their allies flank, however a force of enemy calvary was also heading their way, blocking their path. Swinging his spear, Kenpachi cut down two horsemen at the front and proceeded to attack the commander which was none other than Grimmjow.

Grimmjow also noticed Kenpachi approching and without pausing to consider, leapt from his horse and tackled Kenpachi to the ground, Kenpachi kicked himself off the grass and thrust at Grimmjow who blocked the attack in return, he then countered with several swings that Kenpachi parried one after another, unfazed Grimmjow swung a powerfull swing towards Kenpachi's neck, Kenpachi knelt on his right knee and blocked the blade in mid swing knocking Grimmjow off balance. Seeing an opening Kenpachi swept kicked Grimmjow's leg knocking him to the ground then attempted to impale him, Grimmjow blocked the blade within inches of chest and kicked him off in the chest in reply.

Both men backed off a few feet than Kenpachi charged and swung at Grimmjow's head, Grimmjow ducked the attack and counter-swung, managing to cut a gash into Kenpachi's arm, now really mad the one-eyed samurai swung several more attacks, Grimmjow being barely able to block them all, finally he grabbed the shaft of his opponent's spear and pulled Kenpachi close, their faces separated by a few inches.

"Not bad, you been able to give me a good fight today" spoke Kenpachi "Mind telling me your name kid."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, the name of the man who shall take your head as testament to my skill, Zaraki Kenpachi!" retorted Grimmjow who promptly backed off and prepared to thrust again, however Kenpachi moved quickly and struck Grimmjow with the shaft end knocking Grimmjow to the ground and disarming his weapon.

Grimmjow gazed furiously, the blade five inches from his nose.

"What are you waiting for, kill me already!" he snalred, but to his surprise Kenpachi lifted his spear and walked off to his horse "Hey! Just what the hell are you doing?!" Turning around Kenpachi spoke to the man "Usually it ain't my nature to leave an defeated opponent alive, however, I can see the strength and potential you've yet to master." Mounting his horse he continued "Grimmjow, I'll let you live, so you can further refine your skill, when you are indeed stronger come face me again," he finished and rode off to battle once more leaving Grimmjow to think of his opponent's parting words.

* * *

**9:43 a.m. Kariya Main Camp**

Away from the fighting, a camp adorned with red banners bearing two scythes, and several figures at the map table, there, pacing in one directin after the other, was Kariya Jin

"Lord, my Lord! The battle has already been joined, what are your orders?" spoke a female samurai

"Silence, Yoshino! I am still thinking!" he snapped at the woman than stopped pacing "I cannot afford to aid the losing side, so I must know who will carry the day, Isshin or Aizen? Who do I choose?!"

* * *

**Kurosaki Main Camp**

"Isshin-sama!" yelled Lisa "Lord Kariya's men are encamped six miles from our position"

"How long have they been there?"

"About an hour my lord"

"He was supposed to attack immiedietly, what could he be doing?!" he spoke, frustration and concern in his voice "Hiyori, Mashiro, Send a message to Kariya and tell him to attack now!" "Ossu!"

As the twoset off Isshin mounted and rode to Tessai's position

"My Lord, is something wrong?"

"It's about Kariya, I think those rumors of him in league in Aizen may be true, split your men into two, one half will stay to guard the camp should he betray us, send the rest to back up our forces."

"Understood, My Lord"

Tessai's force split its formation according to orders, in the meantime Isshin pondered the about the unknown situation

_"Aizen, whatever you may be scheming, I will not falter!"_

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

This chapter took a lot to think out of considering its a battle scene, I hope I didn't do too bad with the fight scenes especially Grimmjow and Kenpachi's. Keep in mind, I'm still learning on how to make good fight scenes.

Kenpachi's show of mercy to Grimmjow will influence his character later on in the story.

As always, thanks to everyone reading this, and if you would be so kind to leave a review, that would be just peachy

Oyusama!

* * *


	6. Betrayl

Writer's Block is indeed a product of the Devil, at times I can't seem to muster the energy or need to type an update. Than again so does thousands of other author's around the world.

In the meantime, let us return to the task at hand now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**9:45**

"NOW! ATTACK!" Zomari's calvary had struck behind the right flank of the melee, Kensei barely had enough time to notice the calvary before blocking another blow by Ulquiorra, Kensei responded by thrusting at Ulquiorra, the pale-skinned general dodged the attack but this allowed Kensei time to back off from their duel, turning he saw that the attack had begun to scatter his men as soldiers hastily retreated from the fight.

"Though it isn't my nature to back down, my men need me. Ulquiorra! We'll settle this another time!" "Very well" Ulquiorra sheated his sword and returned to his horse, Kensei did the same as he tried to rally what remained of his men "Fall back to the main camp!"

Noticing the break in their formation Ichimaru once more lifted his war fan, "This battle is now ours! Kill them all!" as white banners rushed across the green fields, the melee leaving scores of bodies lying to rot.

The battle's inevitable climax was rapidly approching.

* * *

**Sosuke Main Camp**

For Aizen, the unraveling of his foe's troops brought a smile to his face, now the final phase of his strategy could be brought to the table

That is, if the one he counted on could be trusted, it had already been an hour yet Kariya Jin was still vacillating about his decision, whatever the case Aizen couldn't afford to wait, without Kariya's defection the enemy could regroup their forces or Isshin would escape from his grasp.

_'Enough with this child's play, it's time to control the events ourselves' _Aizen turned to the attendant kneeling at his left

"Dee Roy, it appears that Kariya has yet to make his mind, take your men and convince him to act" "Understood Aizen-sama" Dee Roy rode off to the Kariya camp along with a squad of riflemen

"Isshin, we all have to face our destiny at one point," Aizen knelt his chin upon his hand

"And your destiny, is to die by my hand"

* * *

**Kariya Main Camp**

Kariya was still pacing, still undecided over which decision should he cast the die

"Kariya-sama, we can't afford to wait any longer, what is your deci-" the attendant words were interrupted by the sound of gunfire, a squad of Sosuke arquebusies was firing on the camp

"Release!" Dee Roy's men fired another round of shots, the bullets flew above the camp avoiding Kariya's men, still it caused much panic and confusion among the ranks

"That should do it, let us return to the main camp!" As quickly as they arrived the gunmen began withdrawing

"The Aizen have fired at our own ranks!"

"Kariya-sama, we have no choice, we must join with Aizen or he will destroy us." Said Yoshino, Kariya leaned his hands upon the council table as his mind began to take in the already unraveling situation

"It looks like, I have no choice in the matter."

* * *

**9:56 a.m.**

"Hurry up! We need those cannons set up now!"

Love was overseeing the establishment of cannon emplacements, they needed to hurry, the enemy were now a mile from the main camp

A large samurai knelt down below Aigawa

"Love-san! Our artillery is ready on your order!"

"Hachigen, wait for them to get in range, then open fire"

Just as he said this, the sight of white banners could be seen across the distance

"Their here, Hachigen!" "Understood, gunners!"

The artillery crews quickly loaded the projectile into the cannons, adjusting its position they prepared to light the fuse

"Hold!" ordered Aigawa, the enemy were now within earshot

"Fire!" The cannon's projecticle shot out with incredible force, first arcing than, the projectile exploded upon impacting the ground creating geysers of grass and dirt, the shots sent a few soldiers flying however most had missed their targets

"Readjust the firing angle!" The gun crews shifted the cannon's alignment to fire a more direct shot to the ground "Alright, fire!" This time the cannonade rained havoc upon the advancing enemy troops, limbs were blown off, screams could be heard along with the panciked whinniying of horses.

On cue Shinji's gun brigade which had been lying prone to the grass stood up and unleashed an unexpected volley of gunfire.

"Fall back and regroup!" Ulquiorra shouted, what remained of his command began straggling behind him,

Now growing frustrated, Ichimaru deployed another wave of troops

"We outnumber the enemy! Crush them!"

Looking out from his main camp Isshin's eyes peered out into the distance, seeing the outlines of Aizen's camp

"Sorry to ruin your ambition my old friend, but it looks like Fate is not on your side" he smiled, confident that this battle would soon be his.

* * *

**10:03 a.m.**

"Kariya-sama! Two messengers from Lord Kurosaki has arrived!"

"Send them in Cain"

Cain bowed and signaled Mashiro and Hiyori to come in, kneeling on the grass, breathing heavily Hiyori spoke

"Lord Kariya, the battle started an hour ago, we need your troops to have a chance a victory!"

"Hiyori-chan, not so loud. Kariya-sama, when will you attack?"

Kariya took a few seconds to gather his reply than responded "Inform Lord Kurosaki that I will attack at once"

"Alright then, Mashiro let's go!" the duo returned to their mounts and rode off

Making sure they had left Kariya called his lieutenant to him

"Koga, my decision has been made"

"What is it my lord?"

"We shall join the Sosuke clan for this battle, prepare our men for a strike on Isshin's camp" "Acknowledged"

Horns were blared, orders were shouted, as Kariya's eyes gazed beyond the battlefield, a smile crossed his features

'Forgive me Kurosaki-sama, but nothing is fair in love and war'

Mounting his horse Kariya unsheated his blade than

"Kurosaki Isshin is our enemy! For this battle we shed blood for the Sosuke! FORWARD!" "OH!!"

The die of betrayl had been cast

* * *

**10:07 a.m.**

Aizen was drinking on a saucer of water when an samurai rode to his position, dismounting she knelt on the ground, taking a few breaths to gather herself

"Neliel, do you have something to report?"

"Aizen-sama, if you may look to your right."

Standing up to take a better view Aizen looked upon an sea of red banners rushing out onto the battlefield like the ocean tide

An army, that was heading straight for Isshin's main camp.

Aizen's laughter of cruel triumph could be heard among his Hatamoto, laughter that signaled. the battle was his.

And with it, the end of the Kurosaki clan.

* * *

**10:13 a.m.**

"K-Kurosaki-sama!" A shocked Lisa reported "Lord Kairya, Lord Kariya has defected to the enemy!"

"What?!" Isshin shouted out in surprise, than his eyes turned to the north to see the Kariya army marching towards his camp. To make matters worse another Sosuke assault was pushing back Love's men.

"Tessai!"

"I'm already on it my lord!"'

Tessai's men hastily formed a line, Shinji also sent some of his gunnery brigade as back-up.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" A hasty barrage of gunfire cut down a few Kariya samurai but did little to slow them down.

"Infantry! Spread out and attack!" But as Tessai's soldiers advanced towards the enemy they began to fall down in scores as Sosuke riflemen opened fire on their flank.

The Kariya samurai charged Tessai's now weakened line, despite being outnumbered they fought fiercely, taking down three Kariya samurai for one of Kurosaki's still their bravery could not match sheer numbers and they too began to retreat.

The lines at the east ridge also began to break apart under the weight of the Sosuke assault, Unohana was still holding out strong at the south ridge but the main camp was now within striking distance.

Isshin, gathering whatever men he had left for a final stand attempting to rally the already plummeting morale of his army

"Do not falter, Show them the pride of the Karakura samurai!"

His men responded with a cheer of bravado and thrust themselves headlong into the fight, Isshin riding alongside them. Not expecting such a renewed front, the attack created a gap in the frontline. With a long, but clear path to Aizen's camp.

Urahara soon came to his side as Isshin gathered his horsemen "Men, I shall lead a charge on Aizen's camp to take his head. If any is willing to ride with me, come forth." And all of them did.

"Well, Isshin-sama. It's victory or death now, whatever happens I'm at your side."

"I truly am honored to have a friend like you Kisuke." Isshin hitting his shoulder in one last gesture of friendship. Then he rode to the front of his men, with one swing of his sword

"VICTORY OR DEATH, CHARGE THEM!!!"

* * *

**10:19 a.m. **

"A-aizen-sama!" A retainer hastily breathed out "Isshin is leading a charge on our camp! We have no reserve to stop them!"

"Calm down Aldegor, This situation will be met soon." Aizen's face showed no expression of concern or anxiety as he saw Isshin's calvary charge in his direction.

His attack had met no resistance, without consideration Isshin rode furiously until he could finally catch a glimpse of his enemy sitting on top of the hill."

"Aizen! I come for your head! Prepare yourself!"

But that chance would not come.

"Fire!" Barragan's rifle squad appeared out of the hidden trench they had dug beside the camp and opened fire on the charging horseman. The screams of samurai and horses were everywhere, those who still survived made a hasty retreat back to their lines only to get gunned down.

And among the broken charge, the body of Isshin laid on the battlefield. A trickle of blood flowing from his mouth.

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

Well the prolouge of my epic is soon to be over and at last we can get to the main story involving Ichigo, Rukia, and the others.

Anyone willing to review shall be rewarded with Espada coats. Get em while supplies last!

The Shogun shall await you next chapter

Sayonara!


	7. The Passing of a Generation

* * *

I'm not dead, just really got caught up with a lot of shite regarding school, the Packers, and the ACT.

I'm really sorry for my delay, if anyone is still reading, my deepest apologies

I do not own Bleach

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**The Passing of a Generation**

"ISSHIN-SAMA!!"

Seeing his commander's body jerk back, Urahara rushed to join Isshin's side and helped him onto his own horse. 50 yards away, Barragan's riflemen fired at the fleeing general. Bullets grazing his armor, Urahara nevertheless made it back to the Kurosaki lines.

Or what was left of it, Kariya's men had already broken part of the stockade and were on the verge of breaking through. In the midst of all this chaos, Urahara could hear his commander barely gasp out these words...

"U-Urahara-san, signal the horns to retreat"

"Urahara-san!" Unohana had ridden in from her position in the south which had now fallen to Nnoitra's men.

"Unohana! Guide Isshin-sama from the battlefield and signal our men to fall back, I will head the rear-guard." "Hai!"

Unohana mounted Isshin on her horse and rode off, the sound of horns signaling retreat could be heard.

The sounds that would signal the final victory for Aizen.

"This battle is now ours, attack! Leave no one alive!" Ichimaru's men cheered in response and like demons rushed over the plains strewn with dead and dying man alike. Their warcries piercing the very soul of the Kurosaki samurai. Panic was in the air as men run amok desperately trying to flee.

"Urahara! Allow me to command the rear!"

"Kenpachi your task is to guide our Lord and our men safely from the battlefield."

"Those bastards brought harm on our Lord! You don't expect me to not take vengeance!"

Kenpachi was about to continue when Urahara's eyes glazed a bit, showing an icy look of determination. Taken aback by his gaze, the one-eyed samurai sighed, a small smile formed on his lips

"You really are one stubborn bastard Urahara, very well, if this is our end, it's been an honor!"

"Don't say that, I have no intention to die here just yet."

Then without another word, Urahara rode off to confront the charging enemy forces.

* * *

**10:26 a.m.**

Gathering whatever men he could, Urahara formed an spearwall on the top of a high ridge, below infantry and riflemen laid crouched ready to strike at the moment.

At the same time, Ichimaru hastily marched his command to the ridge, close enough to see Urahara's banner atop the crest.

"Ah, Urahara-san! How nice of you to be present for your own demise." he laughed, lips curved into a disturbing smile "Listen up! The man who kills Urahara Kisuke will be rewarded with land worth 50,000 koku, go forth and claim your prize!!" his men cheered in response and proceeded up the hill.

"Soldiers! From here we make our stand!" shouted Urahara "Show them once and for all the pride of Karakura!" then, raising Benihime he gave the order "To battle!!"

Ichimaru's men ran into a wall of spears, the tips impaling and felling many a soldier. Below the crest the infantry supported any gaps left in the spearwall. Attack after attack Ichimaru continued his relentless assault, yet he could not seem to break through Urahara's line.

Tousen too noticed the situation from his position, cannons at the ready,

_'This continues and the rest of them shall flee, it is time for a decision, a hard one, but necessary"_

"Patros, adjust our cannon's position and fire at Urahara's men."

"Tousen, some of our men our fighting at that location, if we fire our artillery-"

"Patros, I gave you an order, it is the duty of a surbodinate to follow it" Hesitantly Patros bowed to his commander's order, soon, the artillery crews began loading the projectiles down the cannon's barrel.

"Fire!" Smoke and thunder burst out of the barrel, projectiles of fire, like a meteor shower flew across the battlefield, when they reached impact, dozens of Kurosaki and Aizen soldiers alike were sent flying.

However the bombardment had broken Urahara's weakening line, sensing their chance the enemy mounted one last assault. This time the Kurosaki, bloodied and beaten, fled down the slope. Riflemen reached the crest and fired at the retreating samurai.

One mile to the north, the now abadoned Kurosaki camp was being set aflame by the Kariya army. Kariya himself spoke to Koga "Signal Aizen that we have captured the enemy camp"

By command the Kariya army fired several fireworks into the sky. Exploding into red sparks that dotted the sky above

* * *

Gazing unto the fireworks, smiling triumphantly, Aizen took the moment to savor a victory that proved to be rather hard fought

"Lord Aizen, the enemy is in full retreat, and there is word that Isshin-"

"I already know, Halibel have your men gather the wounded and inform Kariya-sama I wish to speak to him" "Your will my lord" Halibel soon rode off, Aizen was alone to see upon the chaos the day had brung

"Such is the times that we live in my friend, you too could not escape reality, and neither can I."

"Fields that were once green now lay strewn with the dead, towns, cities that flourish now lie in ashes. This my friend, this is the samurai's reality"

"A reality that has never changed, nor shall it ever be."

* * *

**2:00 p.m. Five miles from Heijigara**

Lying on a mat of futons, surronded by his attendents, Isshin struggled to breath as he coughed and wheezed air. The events of today left everyone solemn and in despair, Kensei and Shinji were struggling to hold back tears as Rose wiped his away. Even Kenpachi looked on in despair at his dying commander. Only Urahara betrayed no emotion as he knelt beside his master.

"O-o-our lord is going to make it right Unohana-chan?" a nervous Mashiro asked,

Unohana sadly shook her head "The bullet has lodged into his chest, I cannot remove it without further harming him." "Are you kidding me ?! You have to do something!" shouted Hiyori, Lisa could swear a teardrop fell from Hiyori's eye as she looked on, her eyes betraying a look of dread.

Suddenly, Isshin began coughing again, blood trailing from his mouth as he gathered his declining voice to speak

"My Lord, You shouldn't speak in this condition" pleaded Tessai, Ignoring his plea Isshin managed to weakly speak out

"My friends, it appears, I will not be long for this world" his speech interrupted by another spasm of coughing

"Lord Isshin!"

Taking another deep breath he continued "It is time I told you, the sword of Zangetsu is in Byakurai's keep" he stopped for a moment as the others gasped in shock

"Forgive me, I-i should have never tried to keep thi-this, a secret from all of you, well, a-almost all of you"

Kenpachi turned to Urahara "You knew of this all along haven't you?" Urahara said nothing, only nodding yes in reply. Isshin continued to speak but ended up expectorating more blood

"My Lord, I'm begging you, don't speak!"

"Hehehe, I guess the rumors of you being the Mother of the Army are true right Unohana?" he laughed weakly, he continued

"Ai-aizen will not stop with my death, he will seek to murder my family, d-d-destroy all that I have fought for. I have, instructed Urahara to take my family into hiding upon the event of my death. As for the rest of you, go into hiding and flee from Karakura"

"Isshin-sama, you can't expect us to abandon our home to those Sosuke plunderers!"

"I understand Kensei-san, but if the Kurosaki clan has a future through times such as these, you, you must all live"

No words were exchanged, just silence as they took upon their Lord's final command.

"Aizen has proven to be too strong for us, bu-but, in time he will weaken, by then my son shall have come of age to restore the clan. I want you to be of support when that does"

Without need to say, the surrounding attendents bowed in response "Hai, Isshin-sama"

Isshin's voice was now weakening, his breathing slowly becoming more impaired, yet he continued to speak

"Urahara, bring the Zangetsu to the Kiyomizu temple, it is a holy place, Aizen will not dare intrude upon it." Urahara bowed in reply

Isshin's voice was nearly gone, his strength was soon to fade

"My countrymen, to fight with you has been my honor, I shall now, see upon the world as it changes" As he spoke those words most of the attendents were now choking back tears

"The banner of Karakura, will fly free, forever!"

And with these words, Kurosaki Isshin forever departed from this world.

The tears of his retainers, fell unchecked. Their mourning pierced the air of the now gray sky.

* * *

_The old generation has now passed_

_A new one comes to take its place_

_In time, he too shall know._

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

Well, Ichigo and the others will soon make their mark in the next age of heroes to come.

I promise it won't take me another 4 months to update, writer's block is and will always be the eternal bane of authors.

Once again I apologize deeply for my delays.

The Shogun now retires for the night

Oyusama


	8. His Unknown Legacy

It's taking me a bit to get used to this new format

Anyways... Nothing to say people move along!

Just kidding... No seriously

READ!!!

Kubo Tite owns Bleach, I only own two Pizza Hut coupons and a Green Bay Packers ski cap, that's all Kubo will get if he sues me.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**His Unknown Legacy**

* * *

Fire...

Screams...

Death...

He could see them all in its macabre display, the terrors that haunt even the battle-hardened to their souls.

Bodies lie around, scattered about like the dieing petals of a blossom tree. Their banners torn, arrows impaled on their backs, limbs amputated from the roots. The rain pours as if they are the tears of the gods, reflecting on man's folly for destruction. A scene that even the King of Hell would shudder in fear.

A young woman lies near him, her black hair a tattered mess, an arrow lodged in her shoulder. She breathes, but only slowly, Death's grip is not their but close.

He yearns to go help her, to save her from this absolute Hell.

Without warning he hears horsesteps, a samurai clad in white is charging his direction, his spear positioned to thrust.

Quickly he looks for a weapon, a sword, a spear, anything! The horseman is getting closer

Finally he finds a sword, it's massive blade as wide as a man, not hesitating to think he prepares to attack.

The samurai is now within thirty paces, spear ready to thrust.

He postions himself, ready to recieve the attack.

At last the two meet, metal meets metal.

And then...

* * *

**Kyoto, November 6, 1597**

Two brown eyes wake in shock, a gasp of air breaks the silence of the room. The sunbeams of a late morning peer though windows.

The room's occupant rubs his eyes, trying to shake off sleep and to the world of the awake.

Leaning up from his futon, the young man smooths his unruly bedhead of orange hair as his eyes now fully open.

"That same dream again" He ponders of his lastest nightmare, grasping for meaning, what is bringing him to dream off Death?

Another voice breaks the silence, and the pondering

"HEY ICHIGO! Time for breakfast!"

Sighing in slight annoyance at his younger sister's voice his mind leaves that meaning alone for now

"Alright, I'll be there"

Stirring himself, he walks down the narrow hallway to the common area, his mother and sisters gathred at the low table, food at the ready.

"What took you so long to wake up?! Breakfast was ready and you were still sleeping off like a rock!"

"Karin, please respect your brother"

Silenced by her mother's command, Karin obeyed, although she still stuck out her tounge as a final gesture. Ichigo merely rolling his eyes at his sister's cheap retaliation. "Ohayo, everyone" The family spoke a prayer to Buddha and Kamui and dug in to the bowls of rice and fish.

"How are you Ichigo?"

"Had myself a bit of a rough night but otherwise I'm alright"

"I've heard you tossing on your bed last night, you sure everything is fine?"

"Oka-sama, their's nothing to worry about me, I've just been having some bad dreams"

"What were they about Nii-san?" Yuzu, the younger sister asked.

"I'd rather not say, and let's just keep it that please"

"Alright then" Masaki at last closed the topic, her eyes however, betrayed a look of concern.

The conversation passed to other subjects, the upcoming Winter, the recent shortage in rice, Urahara's store, the Sosuke marching off to war again.

Soon the bowls were empty, grains of rice littering the table, Karin and Yuzu spoke their thanks for the and ran out of the house leaving Ichigo and Masaki for clean-up.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Urahara needs some help at his shop, and I was going to practice with Tatsuki for a bit"

"You do know Karin has been wanting for you to train her and Yuzu swordsmanship?"

"Oka-chan, If I do that, they'll just complain it's too hard and boring, so what would be the point?"

"It would show to them you care."

"Alright maybe, if they can stay quiet I will do that" Having cleared the table Ichigo returned to his room and grabbed the wooden Bokken sword leaning on the wall, then he opened his bedchest to pick up his dagger.

Unsheathing the short blade he could read the characthers "Honor, Duty, Love."

Ichigo stopped for a moment, just staring at the blade, Masaki said it was his father who gave the blade as a gift before he left, never being seen since. In his childhood he asked his mother just what person his father really is. She said he was a kind father and husband but never did mention why his absence is prolonged.

His mind delved a bit into the woven web of memories, like searching for something long lost, he tried to grasp something, a memory that had been lost to the river of Forgotten.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts, he was going to be late soon, deciding to come back at that point another time.

Before leaving the house Masaki had one request to say

"Ichigo, I've heard that the soldiers are distributing rice bales at the Market district, if you could bring some back home I'd be very grateful" "Sure thing"

Watching her son walk off to town, Masaki was now alone, alone to gather her own thoughts

"_It's been 15 years since that day, ever since he knows not of his true father, back then he was a boy but now..."_

_"Perhaps the time is soon"_

* * *

**Market District, Kyoto**

Morning was now passing into midday, the raucous activity of the Markets could be seen everywhere, commoners walking the old dirt roads, merchants shouting their wares to potential customers, carts of goods travled along.

One merchant stand in particular stood out, decked in red with yellow characters proclaiming "Urahara Shop"

Their were peddlars that sold a variety of items, and than there was Urahara Kisuke, magnificently crafted swords, Chinese porcelain, the writings of Confucius, Buddha, Murasaki and the Heike Monogatari, even goods from the foreign lands to the West. All these things and more, Urahara had them.

Ichigo walked inside colorful intrest, the shop owner greeting him from the back of the store.

"Ichigo, glad of you to come! Help me out with these things will ya?."

Urahara, adorned with a straw sunhat was carefully balancing a large Jade vase.

"Where's Tessai and the others?"

"They went off to Sakai last week, heard the foreigners opened a new trading station there and I want what their hawking, plus with Jinta and Ururu away it gives me some peace and quiet for a change"

"Seeing that I live with two younger sisters I can understand your pain" Ichigo said as he helped carry the Vase to its shelf.

"You break any of those things your paying" "I know! I know!"

The two then noticed a procession moving down the road, carts of rice bales wheeled down the path, armed samurai guarding the wagons as the people made way for a path.

"The Sosuke are marching out of Kyoto again?" Ichigo asked

"Word is the clans in Kyushu had been refusing to join his army, so he'll probably march out and crush them completely, that much I'm certain"

Seeing those wagons, laden with enough food to feed thousands in the city, Ichigo couldn't help but sigh at the sight, frustration coloring his voice

"I don't get it, people around the city had been complaning they have no food for the winter, so how the hell is Aizen affording all this food for the Army?"

"Well, I've heard he's been sending soldiers out at night to enforce "rice collections" from the local farmers, at this rate they won't have any food for themselves all year."

"So all of us just stand by like the little commoners starving while Aizen get's to trump around as the Land's Savior?! And I suppose Buddha was a girl as well!" Ichigo banged his fist on a table, showing his frustration.

Urahara sighed in sight of Ichigo's outburst, still he couldn't help but smile a little "_He's definitely Isshin's son alright, stubborn, loud, and with the people's needs at heart"_

"You can ask any farmer, craftsman, and merchant and they'd probably say the same thing Ichigo, problem is the Sosuke have swords, spears, guns, and a very big castle to top it off. What do we have to counter?"

"I don't know? Perhaps be willing to stand up for ourselves!"

Taking a moment to gather his words Urahara spoke again

"You know, you remind of an old friend I once fought alongside years ago, he was loud, rude, reckless, and had the same opinion as you."

"Hmm?"

"Most Samurai or Daimyo believe the people owe their service to themselves, that they are nothing more than tools. He thought otherwise, he believed the Samurai should serve the people's will"

"Whatever became of him"

"He died... In some long-ago battle, and with him his idea for the future"

"Shame, I would have liked to have meet him one day" Hearing this, Urahara couldn't help but laugh a little

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know about that, perhaps he's closer than you think" "What?"

Urahara merely smiled again "_And just as boneheaded as his father too"_

"Nothing, now in the meantime could you put these swords on the rack please?"

As Ichigo positioned the blades into the sword rack he noticed something in the back room. Upon closer inspection he came upon a huge sword wrapped in black silk, it's massive rectangular blade standing out.

"Hey Urahara, What's this sword doing here?"

"Oh, that old thing, it's just an antique, leave it there"

"Never seen a blade that huge"

"Me neither, now get back to work" Ichigo complied, still he couldn't help but feel that Urahara was hiding something about that blade.

_"Lately, now there's been a lot of things I'm not sure of today"_

* * *

When the store at last was put together Urahara offered Ichigo his payment.

"Thanks for the help today, I'll inform if I require further assistance"

"As long as you pay me, I will remember"

"Any plans you got today?"

"I've promised Tatsuki I'd spar with her, right now I am very late, and this is Tatsuki were talking about."

"Relax, I'll be praying for your very life." "How come that doesn't sound really encouraging?" As he finished the two laughed together. "Anyways, I'd better get going, see you around"

Ichigo left out in a hurry, Urahara then took a bottle of Sake from his counter and took a swig. And then, to his thoughts his mind went

"_You sure set an example for your son as you lived Isshin, too bad you couldn't see him now"_

Taking another swig he could notice storm clouds gathering in the East.

"_A storm is coming, both literally and figuratively, when it comes, will you be ready?"_

_"Will all of us be ready?"_

* * *

"YOUR LATE ICHIGO!"

Ichigo winced a bit at his friends outburst, Arisawa Tatsuki had been his friend for years, in fact it was her that helped tone his swordsmanship. Sure she was loud and a bit annoying, but he was glad to have her nonetheless.

"Urahara was paying me to help fix his store, couldn't resist."

"Whatever, shall we get started" Tatsuki spoke, positioning herself into a fighting stance, Ichigo himself did the same, Kendo sword at the ready

"Bring it on"

* * *

As the bustle of midday activity continued, one individual stood out from the crowd. All clad in a white cloak with an archer's bow on his back.

The few Sosuke guards notice him with suspicion but do nothing to act, they can't for he is a monk of the Holy Temple of the Quincy.

Though their power has waned over the years since the rise of the Sosuke, the Quincy nevertheless command great respect from peasant and samurai alike.

The monk raises his head, bespectaled eyes seeing upon the tall white structure that dominates the city.

Las Noches Castle, the all-too-noticeable symbol of the Aizen clan's power.

The Quincy says nothing, only gazing still at that towering monstrosity. Now his thoughts, of which only he understands, speak out in his head.

"_This city is like a rotting fruit, it's appeal remains on the outside, but in the flesh, the grip of Aizen's tyranny slowly drains the life of the people."_

His interest in the castle now gone, the Quincy continues on his way.

* * *

This chapter is a lot easier to think of since it's crafting the story, of which is my specialty

Thanks for reading this and as always the Shogun requests a review

Till then...

* * *


	9. Intertwined Fate

Let's cut the BS and continue shall we

The chances I'll ever own Bleach is the chances I'll become a Red Sox fan. Not going to happen in either case.

Bleach Copyrighted by Kubo Tite

Anyways...

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Intertwined Fate**

* * *

"HA!"

Ichigo barely had enough time to block Tatsuki's latest attack, pushing his body weight forward he forced Tatsuki to back off from their deadlock allowing him to attack.

Tatsuki however saw it coming and parried two thrusts from his blade.

"Oh come on! My old man can put up a better fight!" she taunted, blocking another swing from Ichigo.

Seeing that direct attacks weren't working Ichigo furthered his distance from Tatsuki and shifted to a defensive position.

"_I see, he wants me to go the offensive and strike when I'm open, heh! Ichigo don't tell me that's your only plan!"_

It only took four seconds, than Tatsuki rushed towards her opponet, Ichigo ready to block her attack.

Soon the two wooden swords meet, Ichigo parrying Tatsuki's attacks, suddenly while blocking an attack Ichigo quickly readjusted the grip on his Bokken and made a swipe towards Tatsuki's neck. However, Tatsuki anticipated it and ducked underneath his swing

"_Gotcha!" _She smiled to herself, Ichigo's defense was now open, quickly she thrusted her blade, intending to strike his chest. Surely the match would be hers.

In one sudden movement Ichigo stopped in mid swing and leaned his body sharply to the right, Tatsuki's Bokken merely grazing his shoulder. Before she had time to counter Ichigo had his blade touching Tatsuki's neck.

A brief look of surprise glazed her eyes, than she sighed to herself, acknowledging her defeat.

"Okay, so this makes it the third time I've beaten you"

"Second, you know my blade got to your neck before yours that time."

"Whatever, like that issue will ever be settled in this life." After he said that, the two couldn't help but laugh a little

Ichigo put his hands behind his head and continued "Anyways, How's Keigo and Mizuiro doing?"

"After that last incident in the noodle bar I had doubted they'll be ticking off any samurai for awhile. But knowing them it's impossible"

"So I guees we'll have to back them up again for their screw-ups?"

"Just as long as they stay away from the bathhouse." Upon saying this Tatsuki couldn't help but shudder from the memory, the memory of seeing sword waving, half-naked samurai chasing Keigo and Mizuiro down the city streets.

"I didn't even know that samurai shaved their chests, now I hope to remain bliss for my life's remaining time." Ichigo's voice had a touch of dread coloring it, and rightfully so.

"Anyways, my mother needs me to collect some rice for winter, before I go, how's Orihime?"

"You don't want to know, but I'll tell you that some of the guards haven't been leaving her peace, if you understand" she remarked, her tone one of disgust

Ichigo sighed once again, this time in frustration "Someone should tell Aizen to keep his soldiers hands to themselves"

"It certainly wouldn't be you, you would need me dragging you to Las Noches." "Oh really?"

Tatsuki merely snickered of her jab at Ichigo, finally the two shook hands congratulating each other for the match.

"Next week sounds okay for a rematch?" "You can bet on it! No way that same trick will work twice on me!"

"Guess will find out then. be seeing ya."

Waving goodbye, Ichigo once more set off for the Markets.

* * *

**Kyoto, Central District**

In this area of the city more samurai could be seen, many of them answering Aizen's call to arms for the Kyushu Campaign.

The monk, his face unoticable underneath his cloak, sees the many banners of different clans and provinces, once upon a time these clans had been free to pursue their own path, now they had become dogs serving the will of a more powerful master.

"_So this is want many a samurai has become these days, pitiful." _The Quincy thought in pity of the loss of their freedom.

He notices a scuffle, about three men to his left are shouting about something or the other. His hearing focuses on the scuffle.

"You know, we've come quite aways to get ready for this damn war, we're dead tired and hungry, so if you don't mind, we feel the need for some 'pleasurable company"  
Judging by their tone of voice, the men were quite drunk. Now his eyes observe the situation

A young woman holding a bale of rice was backing away from the drunken soldiers, her orange hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hey! Didn't you listen to me!"

"Forgive me, I know it must have been exhausting traveling all the way here, but my family is expecting me to rerturn soon, so I can't help you today."

"Don't worry, I'll bring the food to your folks, but first..." The man attempted to grab the girls arm, but ended up receiving a slap to face in reply.

"Ohh, You just made the wrong decision bitch!"

One of the soldiers grabbed the girls hair, while their leader unsheathed his sword.

"Look closely everyone, this _peasant_! Thought it would be wise to step out of place, this should remind you exactly why you shouldn't!" The girl struggled desperately to escape the man's grasp but to no avail.

Analyzing the situation, the Quincy was a bit surprised, for the most part, the common people lived in fear of the Sosuke's army, never before had he seen one stand up to them, much less a peasant girl.

He knows what he intends to do is violating the Code he swore to follow. The Quincy's philosophy was to encourage self-reliance in others to create a harmonious society. Otherwise if one cannot stand for their own merit, the Quincy does nothing to aid their plight. Such was the Code.

Ishida Uryuu however, was not so susceptible to this today.

"So, it appears that the great Sosuke army have reduced themselves to bullying the weak. I suppose you three consider it an honor." Ishida spoke clear enough for the others to listen.

"What?! This wench your girlfriend or something?! Get lost punk!"

"You remove your hands from that girl and I will." "You looking for a fight pal?!" The leader was just about to make promise his threat, before one of his men restrained him

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Toyori, do you recognize that man's clothing, he's a Quincy monk! The Emperor himself blesses their temple! We can't fight him!"

Toyori wasn't in the mood for lecturing and shoved his compatriot off.

"Bah! All these monks do is sit around and chant, how's he supposed to fight me anyway? All he has is a bow and arrow!"

Ishida adjusted the rim of his glasses and readied an arrow from his quiver.

"Judging by your stance, tone of voice, and the way your holding your sword, your completely drunk and therefore disoreintated, I can very well shoot an arrow from this distance and bleed your face, without killing you."

"HA! I'd like to see you-" Toyori quickly shut up after he felt something graze his face and applied his hand to his right cheek, fresh blood seeping through his fingers. The arrow that Ishida fired laid ten feet back, still quivering from impacting the ground.

Seeing this spectacle lay before her, the girl was quite amazed at his accuracy.

Toyori stepped back from the monk and motioned to his two men, without saying a word the three left.

The few pedestrians let off a small cheer to the man who stood up to the soldiers. Ignoring their applause Ishida went towards to speak with the girl.

"Are you hurt?" "No, thank you very much your help."

She took a closer look at her savior "You are monk of the Quincy temple as those men said, right?"

"Correct."

"Why did you help me, I thought the Quincy do not interfere with the problems of others."

"Our Code is to guide people towards self-reliance, Seeing you face those samurai and resisting them, I aided you so that perhaps you could better stand to your own merit in the future."

"I see, but still, I am grateful for your aid." She knelt down to pick up the rice bale she dropped in the scuffle "If you don't mind though, I'd like to know your name."

Ishida was about to walk off, but decided to answer her request

"Ishida Uryuu, and you...?"

"Inoue Orihime"

"Very well then, Orihime, may the gods grant you and your family fortune, farewell."

With those words, Ishida continued on his way.

* * *

**Market District**

"Thanks." Ichigo payed the soldier for two bags of rice, lifting over his shoulder Ichigo proceeded to the main road leading to his village.

On the way though, Ichigo could feel his stomach fighting back hunger. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and the spar with Tatsuki took a bit out of his stamina.

Fortunetly for him, he noticed a noodle bar to his left, with the midday activity waning the shop wasn't busy, perfect time for a bite to eat.

Leaving the rice to the side of the building he walked in. Right at the front of the bar he saw a familiar persona.

"Hey Chad!"

"Nice to see you too Ichigo" replied the heavy-set Sado Yasutora, better known as Chad. How that name came up, Ichigo never knew, but for a reason Chad only wanted to be replied as such, so the name stuck.

"So how are things treating you?"

"For many whom are starving in these times, I myself seem well off."

"You don't need to remind me twice" For the second time thoughts of the people's plight once more entered Ichigo's mind

_"I see what the samurai have and what the people don't, if Aizen is honor-bound as a samurai to aid the people, why hasn't he?"_

His thoughts of the matter were interrupted when he heard a woman's voice shout in frustration.

"Something wrong my lady?" Asked the cook up front

"Damnit! Someone must have picked the money out of my pocket." The woman spoke, her teeth clenching in anger.

"_Well, I suppose I can help her out at least"_"Here," Ichigo offered her the few gold coins from his pocket.

"I don't have the money to pay you back" "It's no problem, just take it." With the matter of repayment cleared the girl took the money from his hand.

Before speaking her order she turned to Ichigo

"Don't mind this, but it is a custom of my family to know the name of someone who aids you."

"It's not a problem, Mashiba Ichigo" he said.

Gathering a response, so not to compromise her surname, she spoke

"Yamana Rukia"

* * *

_And such, their destiny was intertwined._

_The path they must take, is open._

_Where it goes, they shall see for themselves_

* * *

**Post Battle Report**: Ichigo does not know his heritage just yet and his surname is meant to prevent Aizen from finding his family obviously. And since the Kuchiki are a powerful and therefore well-known clan in my story, similar situation for Rukia's last name.

Personally I don't know if this is exactly my best at creating the foundation for the story's pairings but that's up for debate.

Hope you like this chapter, more on the way as Thanksgiving vacation approaches

Before I go a message from the Shogun

**Review or I'll lock you in a room with Ichimaru**

**That is all.**

**Kagekatsu**


	10. To Know One Another, And Then?

Happy Turkey Day everyone.

Before we begin a question, would you rather:

Eat one of John Madden's Turduckhen's for Thanksgiving?

Or have Mayuri-Taichou cook Thanksgiving Dinner?

Your comments please

I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**To Know One Another, And Then?**

* * *

"So what brings you to Kyoto, umm, Rukia right?"

"Heh, even I'm trying to figure why, for the most part I just travel what the road takes me."

"Like the rock that continues rolling, it gathers no grass."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo gulped in a mouthful of noodles than replied "Oh, It's just something my mother told me."

"I see, intresting"

As the two continued eating Rukia took the moment to look down her bowl, to nobles like her family a bowl of noodles was just a peasant dish. But for the common people it was food that many in this city could only hope for.

Being the sister of the Lord of the Kuchiki clan, she too could understand the plight that people face.

"You know, perhaps it's not so bad."

"What?"

"That man who picked my pocket, he's an example of a people stricken by war and famine, even here in the Capital."

"You don't have to tell anyone twice, thanks to all the collections Aizen makes for his campaigns, a bowl of rice could be considered a New Year's feast for many."

"I take it take you do not take kindly to Lord Aizen's rule"

"You can just take a look around the city and you'd see why! The peasant on the Marketplace begging for food, the samurai who demand everyone bows to him, and all the wars they go off and wage!" Ichigo took a moment to breath and gather words "It's an iron-fisted rule, choking the life out of this city, and no one seems to be willing to correct it!" he finished, taking a large swig from his drink.

Rukia couldn't help but wince a bit at Ichigo's outburst, true their was some strong resentment to Aizen's rule, but the military power of the Sosuke always suppressed that resentment.

Here though, this commoner seemed more than just mulling quiet anger towards the rule of a tyrant.

Now Ichigo began to regret his own temper flaring, "I apologize, I shouldn't have snapped just like that."

"No"

"Hmm?"

"I think your speaking for a lot of people's feelings."

Right at the moment, a streak of lightning pierced the gray sky, the boom of thunder echoed across the city.

"Sounds like a storm coming in, a big one" Ichigo remarked, "Here" He handed Rukia another handful of coins. "Hope this covers for a room, unless you prefer sleeping in the rain."

"Good luck finding one" Chad interjected "With Lord Aizen's call to arms every inn and brothel in Kyoto is full."

Rukia sighed upon recieving the information, traces of weariness on her voice "Well, I suppose my good fortune never does change"

Ichigo himself felt a bit of pity from her own situation, thus perhaps he can owe a further obligation.

"Um...Rukia, my family has a spare room for guests sometimes, if all the inn's are full, well...perhaps you'd like to stay for the night? That is...only if you want to."

"I thank you for your hospitality Ichigo, but I don't know how I would repay it."

"It's no problem, all of this is just helping someone in need."

Normally, for the woman known as Kuchiki Rukia, being seen at with pity is was somewhat demeaning, both to her woman's pride and as a member of the Kuchiki. However being in a city during winter without a place to stay was quite inconvient. So she swallowed her pride and accepted his offer.

Afterall, she still had a mission to acomplish

"Well, if you feel no need to accept repayment, than I suppose I'll stay with you for the night."

The pair paid for their meals then promptly left the bar,

"Take care of yourself Chad."

"Same to you."

* * *

**East District**

Ishida saw the approching thunderstorm as well, a sign of the inevitable winter. His thoughts though quickly returned to the task at hand.

His mission the Temple assigned him was to gather information of Aizen's latest campaign and report back.

He had spent six days in Kyoto and to be honest, even he felt amazed at the military might of the Sosuke clan, how could one man force so many others to gather an army of this size?

"_I've seen some campaigns take place, never before have I seen that massive of an army, is all of this to subjagate Kyushu only? Or does Aizen have more in mind? Could he be..."_

Without a further moment to reflect, Ishida felt a sharp and heavy blow hit the back of his head. He tried to regain his senses but could feel even more forces of pain afflicting his body, the blow to his head rendering him unable to counter-attack, Ishida was soon dragged to the ground.

"Out of the way, I want him to see me."

Despite the pain Ishida could notice the familiar tone of the man's voice.

A voice he would know, that promised more pain to come.

Toyori was towering above him, the scar from Ishida's arrow now adorned his face, along with an even larger gang of samurai.

"So what now eh Quincy? You think you can show off and make me a fool and expect to get away with it?!" shouted Toyori, and to exemplify his words, pressed his heavy foot on Ishida's neck.

"Come on tough guy! Look upon this face! Look at me!" Toyori stomped on Ishida again.

"Give me his bow" One of his men took the bow off of Ishida and gave it to Toyori, then, he pressed it upon his leg and snapped it in two.

"Betcha think your all that with this shitty bow huh?! Well tell me what do you think of this?!"

The last thing Ishida could see before blacking out was Toyori stomping his foot onto his face.

* * *

**Kurosaki residence**

"Oka-sama! I've brought a guest for the night."

Masaki, who was tending to the fields outside saw her son and Rukia outside the door.

"Oh, by all means let her in. It's been awhile since we've had guests"

"Thank you very much for your kindness Lady Mashiba" she bowed.

Hearing her own surname caused Masaki to be head back to a memory. The memory of a former love now lost to time.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, Ichigo if you could show her her room."

Upon leading her to the guest room, Ichigo noticed a katana tied to Rukia's obi.

"Didn't know you practiced with a sword"

"Oh, and I suppose you know everything about swordsmanship?"

"Not at all" he shrugged, "it's not every day you find a woman with a sword"

"This blade happened to be a gift from my brother."

"I see, so how much do you gauge your skill?"

"For the most part, I'm still learning, and yourself?"

"There's a friend of mine whom I spar with every now and then, you can say both of us are still novices."

Rukia then removed the blade from the sheath, her reflection cast upon the iron blade. Ichigo was quite impressed at the craftsmanship of the sword. At that moment he could notice a flower crest on the blade, he'd seen it once before.

"What's that symbol on the blade?"

"This? It's just a decoration."

"I've havent seen that flower except on banners."

"Well, what can I say? I just like decorations."

Despite her claims to the contrary, Ichigo still felt unsure, as if she had something to hide.

He had seen that flower crest once, a black camellia flower on a purple banner.

The banner and crest of the Kuchiki clan.

"HEY ICHIGO! Tell your girlfriend dinner's almost ready!"

Speak of the devil, he knew sooner or later Karin would say it.

"Girlfriend?"

"Rukia, I do not know what is worse, marching on campaign or living with younger sisters."

"I can only imagine" said Rukia, sarcasm tinging her voice. "You should meet my brother one day and perhaps he'll redefine your view of Hell."

"Perhaps it's best not to imagine, now come on, Oka-chan hates it when dinner gets cold."

Even as he said that, the flower crest on Rukia's sword continued to stroke Ichigo's mind.

Clearly, there was more to Rukia than she wanted you to know.

That mystery, Ichigo would seek to solve

While the two headed off to the dining table another crack of lightning made its presence known.

A harbinger of the chaos that was yet to take place.

* * *

**Las Noches Castle**

"One, Two, Three"

Right at the count of three came the clap of thunder.

"Well, it sure has come closer, hasn't it my Lord?"

In the upper keep of the castle, the thunderstorm had distracted for the moment the Shogi game that Aizen and Gin were playing.

"For some people, the weather can be an omen to predict the future."

"Yes, and that thunderstorm sets the scene perfectly for our next performance, right?" Gin took one of Aizen's generals from the board. "So how many of our allies are contributing for this little expedition to Kyushu?"

"Karyia, Fujikabe, Okodai, and Hayakawa have come with their armies. Usagi and Akamatsu are still a day's march away."

"And what of our good friend, Ariyo Hisahide?"

"Ariyo informed me that he'll join with the main army at Hiroshima, after all the invasion fleet will be set off from his territory." Aizen next positoned his chariot piece closer to Ichimaru's king.

"Of course, you don't trust the man as far as he can be thrown." Aizen's other general was next to be captured. "Remember all that trouble he gave us at Shizutaka?"

"I do, Ariyo proved to be a most troublesome advesary, perhaps even more than Isshin. Yes, he agreed to surrender and join my coalition. But as all men smile, they may very well have a dagger behind their backs."

"Well, you know the saying, 'he who betrays must expect betrayl' right?"

"Hmm." Aizen manuvered his king to avoid Gin's general.

"Speaking of Isshin, it is worth knowing, 15 years and we have yet to find the Kurosaki family or Zangetsu. It's as if Isshin continues to defy us even in death." Ichimaru than placed a pawn two squares from the king.

Aizen didn't answer those words, his eyes remained focused on the game as he moved his castle to Gin's end of the board.

Ichimaru at last placed his king piece to within strike of Aizen's.

"Check."

This move, Aizen payed no attention, his eyes had turned to the window.

"_One, Two, Three."_

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and then...

Ichimaru found out he had left his promoted castle piece captured by Aizen's bishop.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Pain, deep throbbing pain.

His hand placed upon his bleeding forehead, Ishida wandered aimlessly along the road.

Evidently, Toyori and his gang had their way with Ishida, than left him for dead. The fools, did they not know how much physical punishment a Quincy could take?

Still the driving rain didn't help matters much, unless he wished to catch death from a cold it was imperative he find shelter.

Admist the downpoiur he could notice a farmer's silhouette. Ishida tried to motion towards it, seek his or her assistance. He had to hurry, his legs were about to drop.

The farmer dropped the basket she was carrying atop her head. Quickly she ran towards him to help. When she got a closer look of him, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ishida?"

On the virge of unconciousness, he would see the face of Inoue Orihime.

"_Heh, I never thought, that she would repay the favor." _His last thought before drifting to an unconscious sleep.

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

Okay, I don't know if this is exactly my best work, especially the Shogi scene. Afterall it's hard to write a good romance, especially for a amatuer like myself.

But I shall strive to improve.

The Shogun bids you a Happy Thanksgiving.

**Review or you and your friend shall be forced into a tag-team cage match against Grimmjow and Zaraki for the Shogun's enjoyment.**

**Kagekatsu**


	11. Refuge, Memories, and Thoughts

Merry Christmas everyone.

The Shogun himself presents a Christmas present to his readers before they gut him for his tardiness.

Enjoy!

And of course, I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Refuge, Memories and Thoughts, admist the Angry Night.**

* * *

"Ohhh."

Ishida woke up from what had been the second time he had blacked out today. A white cloth covering the gash on his forehead, there was a slight pale red stain but for the most part the wound had stopped bleeding.

He examines his surrondings, a small but respectable bedroom, a few candles to provide lighting laid about. Obviously the home is a peasant's residence, humble but liveable.

Now that his head is clearing, he could fully picture the face of Orihime coming to aid his plight. So mostly likely this was her home.

His senses now detect the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"I think he's awake now Mother."

The sliding door opened to reveal Orihime and two other people, one an older boy, presumably her brother perhaps? And a woman that was most likely her mother.

"Ishida, are you alright?"

"My head beginning to clear now, so yes, and I thank you for your aid."

"What happened to you?" asked the boy.

"I was attacked by a whole gang of samurai, I believe I heard that samurai who attacked, your sister right?" The boy nodded in reply. "I see."

"Toyori did this to you?"

"Yes."

"Ishida, if I were you I'd recommend to be careful around him, Toyori commands a detachment of the Kyoto garrison and he's known for carrying grudges."

"Heh, it appears Aizen doesn't seem intrested with morality for choosing commanders. Any thug who swears obedience will do."

"You are a monk of the Quincy aren't you?" Ishida nodded in reply

"Thank you for helping my daughter, if their is something we can pay our..."

"It is alright, the Quincy does not depend on money to sustain ourselves."

"Well Ishida, um, if you don't mind would you like to stay here for the night? I don't think the storm will pass until morning."

Ishida thought of Orihime's offer for a moment, normally the Quincy does not wish to be a burden on anyone except if they themselves come to your aid. He certainly knew going out into the storm would be a bad idea, and he was hungry.

"If it is of no burden to you, I accept your hospitality."

"It's not a problem, we haven't had guests in a while actually. This is my brother Sora, and my mother's name is Seiya." Both individuals in question bowed in respect.

"Thank you."

"Come on, Father should be heading back from the fields. By the way Ishida."

"Hmm?"

"For dinner, how would you like Natto with Umeboshi?"

...

"What?

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

The storm had forced almost all the shops to close early, Urahara among them as he began shutting the windows.

It was while he closed his shop though, his eyes caught a glimpse of Zangetsu, it's silk covered blade standing still.

And now, a memory of years ago struck him, this storm and the driving rain.

Oh yes, now he remembers that day.

* * *

**6 years ago.**

"Were closed!" Urahara had closed shop early due to the storm, but someone didn't seem to pay heed and opened the door.

"I said we were..."

The indivdual in question appeared before Urahara, clad in a tattered cloak and carrying a large sword. His forehead had a few gashes and guts as he panted heavily to catch his breath.

"Kanonji?"

"U-u-urahara-san, water, please."

Quick to respond Urahara proffered a gourd to Kanonji, taking several large gulp he could know speak more clearly.

"Thanks, if I wasn't so thirsty though I'd ask for some Izu Sake."

"Kanonji, why are you here?

"It's not for tea and dumplings if your wondering, apparently Aizen had found out where Zangetsu was. He sent a whole battalion to attack our shrine. We did our best to stop them but they were so many."

"That's the sword there right?"

"Yep, managed to get it away before they seized the shrine."

"What happened to the other monks?"

"That I don't know, right now their hunting us down one by one. Figured sooner or later they'd catch me so that's why I came here. That and I knew you'd have some Sake around Urahara-san."

"You still haven't paid me for the last few bottles Kanonji." "I'm a monk, why am I supposed to use money?"

"Why did you become a monk in the first place?" Both men ended up laughing for a few seconds. Urahara then returned to the issue at hand.

"I don't understand, the Emperor has blessed Kiyomizu, why would Aizen dare defy him?"

"Believe me, I wished he didn't, but with Aizen, when you have a good chunk of the country under your thumb, and a army of soldiers to do your will, the rules don't apply much nowadays." Kanonji took another swig from the gourd. "Anyways, Urahara your about the only guy whom I can somewhat trust in this city, I figured maybe you could keep the sword safe."

"Are you crazy!? You haven't guessed that Aizen will search the rest of the city would you?"

"But what I do know is that I can't keep Zangetsu with me and risk it's seizure, you and me both know what would happen if Aizen gets his hands on the sword as well as the others, so please Urahara, will you do this?" And as he said that, Kanonji proffered the blade to Urahara.

A few moments of hesitation fazed Urahara, finally he grabbed the sword by the grip.

"I'll do it."

"Forgive me Urahara-san, I didn't want to place this burden on you, but I don't know other way."

"It's okay Kanonji, I'm just a little shocked that's all." Urahara went into the back room to place the sword.

"Anyways Kanonji, where are you going?"

"I'm going to make a try for the Quincy's temple, even Aizen's not that reckless enough to bloody their noses, at least not yet."

"They'll be hunting you down like a dog, you think your chances are good."

"Well, I kept the most powerful weapon in the world away from a blood-thirsty tyrant, if I die, at least it was in good service right?"

Right before Kanonji walked out, Urahra threw a second gourd at him. Upon catching it he took a large swig, then swiped his face clean, adorning a smile of delight."

"Ah, Izu Sake, what could potentially be my last as well."

"Figured you might want something for the traveling, anyways, take care."

"And to you as well, if I do die I'll send your regards to Isshin-sama, farewell my friend."

* * *

Since that day, the Great Sword had stayed in his care. He hadn't heard from Kanonji since then, most likely Aizen's samurai caught him.

_"I guess his sacrifice paid for all those gourds of Sake." _He thought in bitter amusement.

The more he looked at that sword, the more he wanted to know, what exactly was Zangetsu's power? What made it so that thousands would die to posses it?

Deciding he would find the answer, Urahara unravled the silk covering, then held the hilt with his two hands.

Without much warning, a wave of power seemed to course from the blade and into his body. Eyes widened, he could see the blade emitting a blue aura. The pure power from the blade started to shake shop items off their shelves, vases tipped over, swords rattled in the racks.

Finally Urahara dropped the blade, gasping for breath after what had been quite a rush. Once he regained himself he rewrapped the blade with the silk.

"_All that power, I felt as if I could take on a whole army. So Isshin, this is what your concern was wasn't it."_

Urahara went to his bedroom, there he found his old kimono, the symbol of the Kurosaki clan on the back.

_"In the wrong hands Zangetsu could destory this country, in the right ones though, it can be the key to the people's dreams."_

_"Perhaps."_

* * *

**Kurosaki Residence**

"Your cooking is quite delicious, thank you." Rukia bowed to Masaki.

"I'm sorry there wasn't food to go around." "It's alright, I understand."

The bowls of food now stood empty, Karin and Yuzu were picking them up for cleaning while the conversation continued.

"It seems the populace is starting to grow restless from lack of food."

"There hasn't been a good harvest in years, plus with winter approching and Aizen's campaigns, it's hard for anyone who isn't a samurai to feed themselves." Ichigo remarked as he drank the last of his tea. "It sounds like the storm's starting to lighten up."

"Well, in that case I can leave tomorrow morning." Rukia stood up from her seat and headed to her room.

"You heading to bed now?"

"Yes, I do want to make my way across the city early due to the soldiers gathering here."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you for all you've done."

"It's no problem, just if you could tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"What are you really doing here in Kyoto anyway?"

Rukia needed a moment to reply, obviously it would be dangerous to compromise her mission here.

"Like I told you, I'm just traveling down the road."

"In time such as these, I'm surprised."

But before Ichigo could answer further Rukia beat him to reply.

"Sometimes, what you want to know, may be best to forget." She walked into her room. "Good night, Ichigo." And without another word closed the door.

Ichigo was still perplexed at Rukia's behavior. Was there something she had to hide?

He quickly shook that thought off however "_Oh come on, I've barely even met her now I want to further pry her own privacy? She'll be leaving anyway so what's the use."_

Still, he couldn't help but start thinking of the circumstances that brought him to meet her. How he helped her in the noodle bar and accepting his offer to stay at his home. She even gave her name. True he had been around girls before, but this one, she was different from the rest.

So perhaps, perhaps there was something that meant them to meet.

But that thought soon left his mind_ "Heh, since when does stuff like that happen"._

* * *

"_Perhaps my stay will soon oulast it's welcome."_

Rukia was starting to get rather pertubed at the way Ichigo questioned her, he was lucky he only knew little, otherwise she'd have to kill him.

And that would be rather rude, given his hospitality, and for being a common townsman seemed rather knowledgeable beyond a lout.

No! Why was she thinking like that, barely a day she knew this Mashiba Ichigo and now affection comes in, like it was destiny?

How idiotic, He was just a person that offered her food and shelter for the night, nothing more needed to be thanked.

She now has a mission to accomplish, for one thing she had to find the spy the Quincy had sent in. And with this storm it may not be until next morning they meet up.

However, the storm and the lack of soldiers on patrol offered her a chance to gather information on the enemy.

Afterall, as Sun Tzu said "All war is based on deception."

But before she proceeded to climb the window, she felt that she couldn't leave without offering the family her thanks.

Grabbing a brush, the cup of ink in the room, she prepared a note to be read next morning.

By which she'll be gone, never to see them, or him, again.

So she thought

* * *

Even admist this storm there were still some people walking the rain-drenched roads.

A single man, a straw hat providing protection from the rain makes his way tonight, where does he go, what does he want, no one knows.

He does notice something though, the footsteps of someone in pursuit, several people in pursuit actually.

"You there! Stop at once!" The man stops upon hearing his voice.

"I see you men have finally caught me. My regards to your pursuit."

"You are under arrest for stealing supplies from Lord Aizen's army and the murder of several of his soldiers! The punishment of which is death by public execution!"

"So if your trying to kill me, why did you bother to review my crimes?"

"I have no need to explain myself to a lowlife thief like yourself, seize-"

The guard had no time to finish his sentence, a small throwing knife had cut his throat, blood poured from the gash as the guard collapsed to ground. The other soldiers hastily prepared their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Everyone's in a rush to die these days." He spoke while removing his hat, revealing his loud red hair tied into several bangs and a black tatto pattern on his forehad. Then, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well then, who's first?"

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

Kanonji seems OOC to me but I wanted to give him some role in the story besides his comic relief in the manga and anime.

I really feel as if I could have done the IchiRuki scenes better but they have just met, hopefully I can better develop their relationship.

So Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel, and Meri-Kurisumasu. And Hark the Hearld Angels sing.

Oyusama.


	12. The White Banners head West

I'm here and ready with the next chapter

Me no own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The White Banners head West:**

* * *

**November 7, 1597, ****Kyoto, Kurosaki Residence.**

The sound of crickets chirping, the last drops of rain from the night's storm drip from the roof.

Ichigo woke to all these sounds and more, the aroma of fresh cooked rice permeated his room.

"ICHIGO!"

"Alright, Alright! I'll be right there."

And yes, the sound of his younger sister moving him away from blissful awakening.

At the table he found his mother and sisters waiting, Karin showing features of impatience.

And he also noticed the absence of one certain guest

"Oka-sama, have you seen Rukia."

"Looks like your girlfriend just left out on you."

"Karin, please." Masaki scolded "Ichigo, she left this note in her room."

His eyes scanned the words written on the scroll.

_"Thank you for your hospitality, unfortunetly I have more places to be, I hope wasn't too much of a burden for you."_

_Rukia_

"Heh, figures as much." Was all Ichigo wanted to say.

But something nagged at him, that those weren't the only words to be spoken.

That thought quickly dissappeared as the family proceeded in the same ritual every morning, a prayer to Kamui and the spirits for their blessing, eating while discussing the topic of the morning. Today it was announced finnally that the Sosuke army was marching out of the Capital for the campaign in Kyushu.

"In that case, perhaps the soldiers can stop eating every bale of rice they take." Ichigo said in a dry tone.

"Is Aizen-sama really going to try and end the fighting?" Yuzu asked

"If he can stop killing everyone that disagrees with him, maybe omoutu-chan."

"Ichigo, I don't want to hear that talk at the table please." Masaki snapped at him

"Forgive me Oka-sama, I was a bit out of hand."

"You always are brother."

"Whatever you say." Ichigo answered to Karin's morning banter.

The bowls were cleared and the table cleaned shortly after, then...

"Mother, is there anything you require me to do?"

"None right now actually, the day is yours to see fit."

With pretty much nothing to do, he might as well comply with his mother's _other _wish from yesterday.

As much as he regretted it.

"Karin, Yuzu, you've been wanting me to teach you swordsmanship for the past month."

"And?"

He sighed a little, wondering why the hell was he doing this. "Grab the two smaller bokken in my room, you want to learn how to swing a sword? I'll teach you."

"YES! Finally, your the best Ichigo!" Karin hugged her brother rather tightly, such displays of emotion rather rare, and frightening.

"_Somebody help me."_

* * *

**Orihime's Village**

"Thank you very much for breakfast, it was quite filling."

Ishida was outside the Orihime family's farmhouse, bidding his final farewells.

"Wait!" Inoue's father grabbed the few coins from his pouch. "Wouldn't you be needing this?"

"The Quincy doesn't depend on money, especially that of others to enrich themselves. Thank you though."

"Ishida! Before you go." Inoue ran back into the house and presented to him a wooden bow along with a quiver contaning a few arrows.

Ishida examined it, the weapons wasn't lacquered unlike a soldiers, but it was quite sturdy and practical. With his skill the appearence wouldn't matter.

"Where did you get these?"

"Brother and I fashioned it ourselves, sometimes we use it to go hunting in the woods for more food."

"I thought Aizen forbid hunting in the forests except for samurai?"

"It's not just for us," Sora exclamied "Many people in our village are lucky to even find one scrap of food, we're a bit more well off than most since father is head of this village, but we still can't just enjoy our luxary and deny it to others now can we?"

"In a way, it's our part to one day end these days of war." Inoue finished the statement

"It is very noble of you people, the Great Master himself would offer such blessing. But wouldn't you be needing this?"

"We can always craft another bow if need be. Just take it as our form of thanks." said Inoue's father

"I will," He bowed to the family than began to take off on the dirt road.

"Take care Uryuu-kun!"

Ishida heard her express him with the honorific "kun", which was meant to show a female's affection towards a male.

He likely wouldn't be seeing her again. So in a gesture, he signaled good-bye to the ones waving farewell.

* * *

**Mt Atago, Outskirts of Las Noches**

In the time granted by her early departure, Rukia could catch from the perch of Mt. Atago a view of the Sosuke army as well as their allies and the encampment outside Las Noches.

Fujikabe, Kariya, Okodai, Hayakawa, Usagi. Almost every single Daimyo in Kansai, Chugoku, and the island of Shikoku seemed to have gathered. There was also rumor that Ariyo Hisahide, Aizen's former nemesis turned ally was contributing to the invasion fleet.

But she could also see another formation of troops, they flew the white Sosuke banner but were seperately encamped from the rest of the army.

This signaled to her, that Kyushu was not Aizen's only target.

It was something the Kuchiki had feared of, hence her mission to Kyoto.

"That formation, I have to inform Ishida!" Rukia hurriedly left her perched and prepared to hike down.

Right until she saw a half-dozen soldiers in front of her and the downward slope along with a man dressed in samurai attire, his odd pink hair covered an end of his face.

"Well, well, I've heard that the Kuchiki sent someone to spy on our army, never figured Byakuya would put his own dear sister in harm's way." Spoke the sadistic voice of Szayel Apporo Grantz. "Aizen-sama would greatly benefit from holding you hostage now wouldn't it?"

As if to mock his threats, Rukia smirked in reply "Well in that case Szayel, you'll have to tie me down and drag me from a horse as I have no intention to cooperate willingly." And placed her hand on the sword's handle.

"Everyone does it the hard way these days, seize her."

It all happened in a blur, the six soldiers who rushed at Rukia quickly fell to the ground with throats cut. In one motion Rukia had removed and cut her attackers from her sheath. Taking no less than four seconds. It took two seconds to press her blade to Szayel's throat.

"Now listen, neither my brother, nor your Lordship can afford to be enemies right now. So if you allow me be, this whole incident wouldn't have happened."

"Hmm, quite the negotiater aren't you Rukia-chan? Very well, I'll allow you to slip by this time." Hearing those words Rukia returned her sword to the sheath"

"Once we are finished with this venture to the South, you, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Yamamoto, all show soon drown in their own blood. What we have started, our conquest has no ending, until all have either kneeled, or died."

"Was all this meant to intimadate me Szayel? If so Aizen's retainers sure don't live up to the standard."

Smiling, Rukia began the trek down the slope. Szayel showed no emotion as he walked the road back to Las Noches.

* * *

**Council chamber, Las Noches Castle:**

"Szayel, your late."

"Forgive me Aizen-sama, had some...difficulty returning from the camp."

In the center of the chamber lied a map of Kyushu, troop formations, ships, landing beaches. All to detail.

"Has the invasion fleet been prepared to sail?"

"Once we arrive in Hiroshima yes, by then the worst of the winter storms will end and we can be assured a fair wind west."

"So in that case, the sea travel won't be bothersome, good I don't want to wait that long to fight."

"Oi, brash and impudent as always eh Grimmjow?" Stark spoke lazily.

"Look who's talking Bushoumono-sama." Luppi and Arroniero laughed from Grimmjow's applied nickname to Stark who merely shrugged in response, not caring at all. Tousen and Ulquiorra however, showed in their expressions contempt at another example of Grimmjow's uncouth behavior.

"Alright, since the planning has been finalized, I say now we shift events by our own will." Aizen rose from his seat "Neliel, Halibel, inform our allies it is the time to march." "Hai."

The rest of the generals soon began departing from the chamber to begin preparations.

"Wait Ulquiorra, before we depart I must speak with you."

"Yes?"

"Listen closely, your services I'm afraid will not be available for this campaign."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Aizen said walking to the balcony of his castle, "I have a different task for you, one that requires someone of your skills."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Bushoumono" -Lazy bones

**Post-Battle Report:**

So what has Aizen schemed about this time? Send in a review and you shall learn.

Made some editing to my previous chapters, as time passes, so does improvement in my writing, I hope.

The Shogun bids you good bleesings on this Super Bowl weekend. Be it your team or not is winning.

Oyusama.


	13. Harbinger

Hope Spring Break is going well for you guys. Here is my tribute

I. No. Own. Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Harbinger**

* * *

**Kyoto, Market District.**

"Kuchiki-obasan, what-"

"Shh, Ishida, this information must be brought back to the Quincy immiedietly"

"What is it? Is Aizen already marching out?"

"Very soon but that's not all. In the gathering area, I saw another camp seperated from the main army, they were facing a northwest direction."

"Then our fear is realised" Ishida spoke quietly admist the midday bustle of activity "Aizen's preparing an attack on our Temple."

"You need to ride back to the Temple immiedietly, I shall return to Gifu when the time comes."

"Why not leave now Rukia?"

"All of this is strange, Aizen has never launched a campaign of this size before. And if he conquers Kyushu it won't be long before he marches East."

"I see, so what do you intend to do?" "I've no time to speak right now, go, get to the Temple before the army leaves."

"Very well, take care of yourself then." Ishida said before walking into the crowd, disappearing from anyone's sight.

* * *

**Outside the Kurosaki Residence**

"HAAA!" Shouted Karin as she swiped at Ichigo's bokken, without much effort Ichigo blocke the attack.

"Easy Karin, were just sparring right now." She didn't pay much heed as she once more swung wildly at her brother only to get blocked again.

"_Why did I decide to do this?" _Ichigo thought to himself, Karin seemed to be less intrested in learning but more in beating him. As evidenced by the lack of discipline in her movements. Yuzu wasn't faring much better with his tutelage, already she had hit herself with her own bokken two times now.

"Shisuta, for the last time were not fighting."

"Then what's the point of holding a sword then?"

"Even Minamoto Yoshitsune didn't become a master swordsman overnight, it really takes a lot of time. And I'm no where near his level." The sigh from Karin indicated she was getting the message.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of excited to actually hold a sword."

"Hey, as long as you understand it's fine. I think your sister's turn is up, why don't you head to wood pole and practice there." Karin bowed in response and took Yuzu's spot near the pole.

"Let's begin, remember not to use too much force right now." Yuzu nodded in reply as she tried to get into a stance. That lied another problem, both girls were no where near perfecting a good fighting stance.

Yuzu attacked first making a slow thrust toward Ichigo. He easily parried the blow and slowly prepared a counter. But while preparing to block the attack, Yuzu once again hit her head with the bokken.

"Oww!" Yuzu rubbed where the bokken had hit, Ichigo noticed with concern that a small cut had formed on her forehound.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked as Karin rushed to her sister's side.

"Uhh, that was the third time today!" A frustrated Yuzu spoke, covering the cut with her hand to conceal the blood.

"Let's head back home and have Oka-sama look at that, Karin if you want to stay just wait til I come back." Karin nodded than returned to the practice pole as Ichigo and Yuzu went down the back road towards home.

* * *

**West District**

"Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue waved from a distance towards the spiky-haired girl.

"Inoue! How are things in the village?" She asked as the two girls walked together

"We're still trying to gather food for the other villagers, but were making good our time right now. And yourself?"

"Eh, the old man's finally fixed the house so were ready for winter. Ichigo is teaching his sisters swordsmanship though I wonder how well that will go. Chad's doing what none of us know today and I haven't seen eye or sandal of Keigo and Mizuiro, though I'm sure their setting themselves for trouble. So I've got a lot time on my hands."

"Oh, I see."

"By the way, I heard something happened in the market yesterday, is that bastard Toyori bothering you again?"

"Umm, he did try to take me away for his..'pleasure'." Orihime shuddered a bit from that incident. "But..."

"Hmm?"

"Umm, I'd rather not say right now, I hope you understand."

"Did somebody actually stand up to those guys?"

Inoue was still hesitant to reveal the idenity of her rescuer "It's just, with everything that's happened these days. I don't want anyone's safety to be threatened."

"Hmm, fair enough."

A couple of seconds later, she could see two figures running down the road towards them.

"TATSUKI, INOUE!" Yelled Asano Keigo, "Come quickly!"

"Not so loud, what is going on now?"

"Something is happening in the South District, there's a whole bunch of townsfolk being held back by some samurai." Mizuiro informed the pair.

"What?"

"It's right near where the samurai distribute rice, come on" finished Keigo before taking off, Mizuiro trailing behind him.

"We gotta see what's up, let's go Inoue!"

"Are you sure this is-" Inoue couldn't finish her question as Tatsuki tugged her by the shoulder heading south.

* * *

**South District**

A large crowd had gathered near a stockade containing numeruos bales of rice. These were where the Aizen would distribute food to the peasants and townspeople. But right now the stockade's guard was trying to keep back the increasingly hostile crowd.

Some yards away, Keigo, Tatsuki and the others looked on at the scene from one of the rooftops.

"This doesn't look very good, all those soldiers are armed to the teeth." Mizuiro spoke worriedly

"And what tipped you off?" Tatsuki asked sarcastically before returning her eyes. The voices of the crowd were now groing more hostile.

"What's going on?! Give us our food!" A peasant spoke angrily.

"By the order of Lord Sosuke Aizen, these supplies must be reserved for the army." The head guard spoke without emotion

"Are you kidding me, we're starving right now! How do you expect us to survive winter?!"

"You are simply going to have to endure this year."

"None of us will survive a month, give us the rice!"

The guard turned his spear towards the crowd, "This your warning, disperse now or pay the price." The mob seemed to quiet down for a moment, then a woman threw a stone at the guards face in a gesture of hostility. Now the mob swarmed at the stockade, the outnumbered guards tried to fight back but were overwhelmed as angry peasants kicked, beated, and finally impaled them with their own spears.

"Insane" Was all Keigo could speak at this scene unfolding. It was as if years of repressed anger and emotion were now set loose against the oppressors.

"Look!" Inoue pointed towards the march of 30 men all armed with muskets approching the revolt. The banners indicated they were the Aizen's Kyoto Garrison, the collection of thugs and bullies used to intimadate and guard the city.

"Oh no, don't tell me their-" Mizuiro didn't finish that sentence as the guards opened fire on the crowd, a dozen bodies falling to the ground. The mob tried to disperse and flee but to no avail as another squad of riflemen moved to cut off their escape and fired. It was now an unchecked slaugther as the guards began a massacre without thought of mercy.

The eyes of the four were a mixed expression of shock, fear, and in Tatsuki's case anger. "We gotta get outta here, come on." Keigo motioned to get down from the roof. Tatsuki still sat there looking on at the slaughter before Inoue motioned her to come down.

* * *

A couple miles away, the red-haired swordsman heard the sounds of gunfire and screams.

"_So, it looks like the people's anger makes it's presence known."_ He thought to himself, the distant slaughter was now bringing back a memory of sounds.

The sounds of a battle which resonated in his head.

Oh yes, he remembered fully, that time when the clan which he served was attacked by Aizen. When their castle was burnt to the ground and the entire household massacred. And all the while he was helpless to stop that.

From the ashes of that tragedy the man better known as Abarai Renji swore he would bring the Aizen clan down in repetance for his sins.

"Hmph, they still lack the organization needed to confront Aizen's army." Renji spoke in slight contempt "They still need someone to guide and lead them from a peasant rabble to an army. Although..."

* * *

**Kurosaki Residence**

Masaki stood outside her home hearing the sounds of gunfire. From what a few passerbys had told her, a revolt had broken out near one of the rice stockades. Masaki, hoping her children weren't anywhere near the riot was about to go out and find them.

Or she was, until she turned and saw several armed facing her.

"Kurosaki-obasan," Spoke the man known as Rudobone. "Aizen-sama has been looking for you"

* * *

Ichigo and Yuzu were now approching home, at this time the sounds of the revolt had been supressed though people were talking about it around the district. He once again found another excuse to despise Aizen's rule, and his own powerlessness to oppose it.

Not having time for it though, Ichigo walked through the open screen door.

"We're home Mother! Yuzu-" His voice trailed off as the scene before him produced a feeling of dread.

The entire house was in disarray, the table was overturned, the painting of Buddha torn to shreds. Sword marks were appearent all over the walls.

In a state of frenzy, Ichigo left Yuzu aside and frantically began searching the house all the while panting in anxiety

"Mother! MOTHER!!!"

* * *

**Post Battle Report:**

Is it me, or is trying to stage a setting one of my more lacking points as a writer? Especially with this chapter.

Well, that's guessed to all those who read this.

Reviews are very welcome

That is all

The Shogun leaves you.


End file.
